Love Me Harder
by Bangtan98
Summary: Cerita Tentang Seorang Jeon Jungkook yang mencintai seorang artis terkenal bernama Kim taehyung,akankah jungkook dapat bertahan dengan cinta segtiga yang ia lalui bersama Kim taehyung dan park jimin?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me Harder**

**Cast :**

**Park Jimin as Jimin**

**(18 Tahun)**

**Kim Taehyung as Taehyung/V**

**(18 Tahun)**

**Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

**(18 Tahun)**

**Jeong ho seok as Ho seok/J hope**

**(18 tahun)**

**Other Cast : Member BTS lainnya,Dan pemeran figuran**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance,drama,Comedy**

**Disclaimer : BTS itu milik BigHIt ent, tapi jimin milik**

**saya! ._.**

**Warning! : Typo bertebaran! [Yaoi!]**

**No plagiat! Ini murni buatan author sendiri… Mohon di**

**hargai!**

Halo… Akhirnya Aku buat FF baru lagi heehehehe…

Aku seneng bisa buat Karya yg kedua ini…

Aku sempet bingung nih.. FF yg Aku buat ini sebenernya

bagus atau gak.. hehehehehe makanya Aku ingin tahu

Review kalian tentang Chapter pertama ini…

Tolong kasih masukannya ya hehehehe

Langsung aja deh… ~~~

sebenrnya ini FF Ku yang ada di blog bangtan98 tapi berhubung Aku ada Akun Jadi Aku upload disini hehehehehe semoga Kalian suka ya Sama ceritanya

_**HAPPY READING~~~~~~~~**_

Jeon jungkook seorang pelajar yg merupakan Salah satu

murid Terbaik di antara murid murid lainnya di MELODY

ART SCHOOL

Dia bercita cita menjadi penulis lagu Terbaik Dan lagu

lagunya bisa dicintai oleh orang orang yang

mendengarnya,tetapi~~~~

Ada Saat dimana Jungkook harus jatuh cinta pada

seorang namja yang merupakan orang yg Tidak mungkin

ia miliki…

Jungkook terus berusaha memendam perasaan nya..

karena pekerjaan namja itu yang menjadi penghalang

cinta mereka.

Walau jungkook terus dibakar api cemburu Karena

namja yg ia cintai,

Ia selalu Dan selalu mencintai namja itu… sampai

kapanpun.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Love me Harder ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neett Nettt~~~~~

Neettt Neettt~~~~

Suara alarm berdering keras.

Saat mendengar suara alarm yg mulai berdering,ia tahu

kalau sekarang tepat pukul 06.00

Tangan jungkook pun meraih ponsel nya di atas meja

Dan mematikan alarm yg mengganggu tidur nyenyak nya

itu

"Aaaisshhh… kakiku masihh pegall…"

Dengan terpaksa ia membangkitkan tubuhnya yg lemas

Dan terduduk di atas kasur

"JEON JUNGKOOK! BANGUN!"

Teriak seorang ahjumma dari lantai bawah

"NE EOMMA!" Jungkook membalas suara itu yg ternyata

adalah suara ibunya

Jungkook pun bangkit Dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

~~~~~~~~~~ 30 Menit kemudian

Setelah rapi memakai seragam sekolahnya jungkook pun

segera mengambil tas nya Dan turun kebawah

"Eomma… selamat Pagii"

"Pagii adeuul…. ayo sarapan dulu.. eomma Sudah buat

donkatsu"

"Nee.." jungkook terduduk di atas kursi Dan siap

menyantap makanan yg ada di atas meja makannya

"Kamu bisakan jalan sekolah sendiri Hari ini? Eomma

gak bisa anterin kamu… Soalnya eomma ke kantornya

sore"

"Ne.. eomma.. Aku bisa Kok.." ucap jungkook

tersenyum

"Geurae…"

"Eomma… Aku berangkat!" Seru jungkook

"Neee!" Teriak eommanya yg sedang mencuci piring

dapur

Breekk~~~ jungkook menutup pintu rumahnya

Perlahan lahan ia berjalan menuju halte bus yg tidak

terlalu jauh dari rumahnya

"Pagi ini.. cerah… sekali… Semoga Hari ini.. Aku bisa

melewati ujian bernyanyi dengan baik… huffttt… hwaitinf

jeon jungkook! Kalau kamu Mau cepat jadi trinee.. kamu

harus bisa!" Seru jungkook sambil mengepalkan

tangannya yakin

"Aduhh busnya lama sekali… sihh.. Udah 10 menitt..

nihh Aku nunggu" keluh jungkook sambil menengok jam

tangannya

"Eooh! Itu busnya!" Teriak jungkook senang melihat bus

yg ia nantikan akhirnya tiba.

Setelah bus berhenti di halte,jungkook pun Naik ke

dalam bus

Jungkook pun duduk di bangku yg kosong yg ada di

dalam bus

"Hmmm Hari ini.. lagu apa ya.. yg merajai chart Musik?"

Tanya jungkook sambil mengeluarkan Galaxy Note 4

nya dari dalam sakunya

Tangan jungkook pun menyentuh sentuh layar

ponselnya

"Mwoo? Daebakk! Bangtan boys Nomor 1 lagi… Udah 1

minggu.. lagu Mereka di posisi puncak… woww…" ucap

jungkook sambil menatap layar ponselnya

~~~~~~~~~ 25 menit kemudian

"Ahjussii.. kamsahamnida…"

Jungkook turun dari bus Dan tiba di halte di depan

sekolah Iapun berjalan perlahan Dan tiba di depan sekolah nya

yg megah

"MELODY ART SCHOOL" terpampang jelas banner besar

di depan gerbang sekolah nya

"Huufttt… Semoga Hari ini.. Aku bisa terpilih…" ucap

jungkook tersenyum

"Pagiii.." ucap jungkook yg memasuki ruang kelasnya

Dan duduk di meja belajarnya

"Jungkook.. kamu Udah datang… yak yakk! Daebak!

Daebak!" Teriak seorang yeoja mendatangi jungkook

"Ehh min Jung… Kenapa pagi pagi bikin heboh ajaa"

ucap jungkook yg bingung dengan kedatangan

sahabatnya itu

"Daebak Daebakk! Hari ini BTS .. BTS .. Bangtan boys

ke sekolah kitaaaa" ucap min Jung gembira

"Mwoo? Mau apa Mereka kesini?"

"Kamu tau kan Kim taehyung,Park jimin,Jeong ho seok?"

Tanya Min Jung

"Iyaa.. Aku tau… memangnya Kenapa?"

"Mereka sekolah disini…." ucap

min Jung

"Mwoo? Jinjja? T..Tapi.. bagaimana bisa?"

"Katanya rumor yg Aku dengar Bighit ENT kerjasama

dengan sekolah.. Kita Dan Bakal nyari 25 Trinee dari

sekolah Kita.. makanya Mereka ber 3 di sekolahin

disini…"

"Ohh… begituu…"

"Mwooya.. kamu gk Mau ikut jadi Trinee Bighit?"

"Mauu.. Tapi kan Aku maunya hanya jadi penulis lagu

aja.. Aku gak Mau jadi idol.. Atau semacamnya"

"Ihh.. Tenang aja.. Bighit juga bakal cari 10 orang

penulis lagu.. Kok… Katanya sih audisinya bakal di

adakan tanggal 20 Besok"

"Mwo? Jinjja? Berarti 8 Hari lagi?"

"Iya… kamu Coba masukin lagu lagu yg kamu tulis ke

audisi.. Aku yakin Kamu kepilih.. lagu kamu kan Bagus

Bagus…"

"Hmmm baiklahh.. Aku senang sekarang hahaha" ucap

jungkook tertawa

"Oh ya.. ujian bulanan Hari ini.. kamu Udah siap?"

Tanya min Jung

"Sudahh…" ucap jungkook

"Baiklah.. semangat!" Seru

min Jung tersenyum

Kringg Kringgg~~~~ bel sekolah berbunyi seluruh murid

murid pun masuk ke dalam kelas

Breekk~~~ guru park masuk ke dalam kelas

"Pagi.. anak anak"

"Pagi pak…"

"Kalian.. mungkin Sudah mendengar bakal ada anak

Baru yg masuk ke sekolah Kita…"

"Pak pakk… apa benar BTS masuk ke sekolah Kita?"

Tanya yeoja yeoja antusias

"Iyaa.. benarr…"

"Mwoo Jinjja? DaeBak!" Teriak yeoja yeoja

"Iyaa.. Mereka.. juga bakal masuk kelas ini"

"Mwooo? Jinjja sonsaengnim?!" Tanya yeoja

yeoja

"Nee.. benarr…. anak.. anakk ayo masukkk"

Teriak pak guru

Semua mata pun tertuju pada pintu masuk kelas,terlihat

3 Namja mulai berjalan dengan cool nya masuk kedalam

kelas.

Seluruh teriakan histeris yeoja yeoja pecah Dan

membuat keadaan kelas menjadi bising Dan kacau

"Oppaa Oppaa!"

"Aaaaa…. jimin oppa!"

"Taehyung taehyung oppa! Saranghae!"

"J hope oppa! Aaaaaaaaa"

Teriak murid murid yeoja yg melihat idolnya masuk ke

dalam kelas Mereka

Jungkook pun menutup kedua telinganya karena tidak

tahan dengan teriakan yeoja yeoja yg ada di sekitarnya

Jimin,taehyung Dan J hope pun hanya melambaikan

tangannya Dan tersenyum

"SUDAH SUDAH DIAMM!" Teriak Pak guru

Mendengar itu suara yeoja yeoja pun terhenti dan kelas

menjadi hening

"Annyeonghaseyoo.. naneun park jimin imnida..

banggapseumnida"

"Anyeong.. nan ho seok imnida"

"Naneun Kim taehyung imnida.. banggapta"

"Banggaseumnidaaaaaa" ucap murid murid serempak

tersenyum riang

"Ya.. Kalian.. duduk di bangku yg kosong di belakang

sana yaa" ucap guru park

"Nee.. seonssengnimm"

Taehyung pun duduk di samping jungkook,sementara

jimin Dan

J hope duduk di belakang jungkook Dan taehyung

"Yasudahh.. sekarang Kalian siap siap ikut ujian

bulanan yah.. Nanti ibu Jung akan kesini… mengerti?"

"Neee…." ucap murid murid serempak

Guru park pun keluar dari kelas

"Omoo… Mereka sangatt tampannn… Daebakk!"

"YAK yakk! Ambil fotonya.. sebarkan di sns…"

"Daebakk.. taehyung oppa sangat tampan"

"Aaaaaa.. Aku ingin memeluknya"

Bisik yeoja yeoja yg terus memperhatikan jimin,j hope

Dan taehyung

Mereka ber tiga pun hanya tersenyum membalas

senyuman Dan sapaan dari para yeoja yeoja di kelas itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka.. disini fans kita banyak" ucap

jimin

"Iyaa.. Aku jadi semakin senang berada disini hehhe"

ucap J hope

Jungkook pun hanya terdiam Dan berpura Pura

membaca buku

"Yakk.. siapa namamu?" Ucap taehyung yg tiba tiba

memanggil jungkook

Jungkook pun menoleh ke arah taehyung

"Mwo? Naega?"

"Iyaa kamuu.. siapa lagii"

"A…Akuu jeon jungkook" ucap jungkook gugup

"Ohh… Aku Kim taehyung.. banggapta" ucap taehyung

lalu menjabat Tangan jungkook yg tergeletak di atas

meja

Jungkook sontak kaget,Tiba tiba taehyung

menggenggam tangannya

"Ohh ne…. banggawoyo" ucap jungkook tersenyum

Breekkk~~~

Ibu Jung masuk ke dalam kelas Dan berdiri di depan

kelas

"Selamat pagi anak anak"

"Pagii… buuu…."

"Kalian sudah siapkan ujian bulanan Hari ini?"

"Neeeee" jawab murid murid serempak

Saat Jungkook menyiapkan buku lagu di atas meja ia

merasakan ada yg menepuk nepuk pundaknya,sontak

Jungkook pun menghadap ke arah belakang

"Annyeongg" ucap jimin tersenyum

"Nee… annyeong" ucap Jungkook tersenyum dengan

raut wajah yg agak bingung

"Haii.. Aku ho seok.. banggapta"

"Ne.. banggapta aku jungkook" ucap Jungkook

tersenyum

"Ujian bulanan itu kita ngapain aja?" tanya jimin

"Hmm… Yaa kita menyanyi dan tunjukkin lagu buatan

kita sendiri.. Nanti nilai nya bakal dimasukkin ke rapot"

ucap jungkook

"Dance ada gak?" tanya jimin

"Ada kok… Tapi kan aku gak bisa dance.. Jadi aku gak

ikutan ambil nilai dance" ucap jungkook

"Ohh begitu… Gomawoo" ucap jimin tersenyum

"Ne…" jungkook pun membalikkan badannya dan

menghadap ke arah depan

"Yang namanya ibu sebut ke ruang Musik di sebelah

ya…"

"Neeee"

"Ayoo.. lee min Jung,goo dae sung,mark,yongmin"

sekarang keruang Musik.. yg lain tunggu giliran ya"

"Neeee"

Guru Jung Dan anak murid yg tadi disebutkan keluar

dari kelas

Murid murid yg ada di dalam kelas pun berlatih agar bisa

mengikuti ujian dengan baik

Ada yg bermain gitar,ada yg bernanyi Dan menari

Semua orang di dalam kelas mempunyai kesibukan

tersendiri

"Woww.. sepertinya disini berbakat Semua ya" ucap

jimin

"Iyaa.. eh Kita Mau ngapain nih nanti?" Tanya J hope

"Mau ngapain gimana? Ya kita nyanyi lahh" ucap jimin

"Kalian.. kan murid Baru disini.. nanti juga Kalian cuma

disuruh nyanyi 1 lagu aja kok" ucap jungkook

"Jinjja? Baguslah.. hahaha" ucap jimin tertawa

"Tapi apa suasana kelas selalu seperti ini Saat Mau

ujian?" Tanya taehyung

"Ia… Semua punya kesibukan tersendirilahh" ucap

jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya

Jungkook pun membuka buku lagunya,terlihat semua

not not Lagu buatan jungkook sendiri

"Itu Lagu buatanmu?" Tanya taehyung

"Hah? Iyaa.." ucap jungkook

"Sepertinya kau pintar membuat Lagu.. Aku boleh lihat?"

Tanya taehyung

"Nihh…" jungkook memberikan buku itu pada taehyung

Taehyung pun melihat lirik demi lirik Lagu yg dibuat oleh

tangan jungkook

"Itu buku Lagu siapa?" Tanya jimin

"Inii punya jungkook…" ucap taehyung

"Woww… kau hebat… lagumu menarik" ucap jimin

"Hehehe gomawo" jungkook tersenyum Bisa mendapat

pujian dari Artis terkenal seperti mereka,jungkook juga

tidak menyangka ia akan duduk di samping namja

tampan yg selalu ia lihat dari layar televisi dirumahnya

Breekk~~~ pintu kelas terbuka semua murid murid pun

langsung duduk di tempatnya masing masing

Terlihat 4 murid tadi memasuki kelas kembali,ibu Jung

pun memanggil peserta berikutnya yg akan ikut ujian

bulanan

"Jeon jungkook,Kim taehyung,park jimin,jeong ho seok..

ayo ikut ibu sekarang"

Mata Semua murid murid pun langsung tertuju pada

jungkook

"Ne.. seonsaengnim" ucap jungkook lalu bangkit Dan

membawa buku lagunya

"Mwooya.. enak sekali jungkook bersama dengan Artis

itu"

"Iyaa Aku juga Mau…"

Ucap yeoja yeoja itu di berbisik bisik satu Sama lain

"Jungkook semangat!" Ucap

lee min Jung

Melihat itu jungkook pun tersenyum dan berjalan keluar

kelas

"Oppa hwaiting…!"

"Taehyung Oppa! Hwaiting"

"Saranghaeyoo Oppa! Semangatt" teriak yeoja yeoja yg

melihat jimin,taehyung Dan ho seok berjalan keluar

kelas

Mereka ber 4 terus mengikuti langkah ibu jung menuju

kelas musik

Krreekkk~~~ ibu jung masuk ke dalam ruangan yg

penuh dengan alat musik itu

"Ayoo… Semuanya duduk disini… Yg namanya ibu

panggil ke depan ya.. Oh ya disini ada yg anak baru

kan?"

"Iyaa.. Buu.. Mereka bertiga..

Kim taehyung,park jimin,jeong ho seok" ucap jungkook

"Ohh.. Kalau gituu kamu jungkook maju lebih dulu" ucap

ibu jung

"Mwo? Choyo?" ucap jungkook terkejut

"Iyaa.. Ayo cepat…" ucap ibu jung

"Nee…" jungkook pun duduk di keyboard yg sudah

tersedia diruang musik

Tangan jungkook mulai meregang dan bersiap menekan

tombol tombol putih di keyboard yg ada di hadapannya

"Need you jeong..mal geudaeunen mo..llajtyo

Need you yeong..hwonhal julmanaratjyo

Gyeothe itneun geudae sojunghanjuldo moreugo meil thu

jeongmal borin… geotgatayo

Geurae… Naneun ijeya araayo geu sarang

bodakheunakeun apheunmeul

Uri… Yaegi.. Irokhe.. Geutnaaa seupuldae kieokdwae

beoryeojyo.. My loveee.."

(Apink – Fairy tale love story)

Prokk prokk prokk prokk~~~

Taehyung,jimin dan ho seok bertepuk tangan

"Wahh.. Lagumu sangat indahh" ucap jimin

"Iya… Daebakk!" ucap ho seok

"Baguss.. Jungkook kamu memang berbakat… Silahkan

duduk" ucap ibu jung tersenyum

"Ne.. Gomawoyoo.. Seonsaengnim" ucap jungkook

tersenyum lebar

Lalu bangkit dan duduk di samping taehyung

Guru jung pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah

mereka ber 4

"Nahh.. Karena kalian bertiga.. Masih baru.. Jadi ibu..

Belum bisa memberikan ujian ini… Kalian bisa ikut ujian

bulan depan…" ucap

ibu jung

"Mwoo? Lalu ibu mengajak kita kesini mau kita

ngapain?" tanya

ho seok

"Hmm.. Ibu hanya ingin memperlihatkan… Kepada

Kalian kalau ujian bulanan itu seperti ini.. Dan kalian

harus tahu bagaimana.. Proses ujian itu berlangsung di

tempat ini" ucap ibu jung

Mendengar itu jimin,taehyung dan ho seok pun hanya

mengangguk dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Sekarang kalian ber 4 ibu jadikan 1 kelompok… Kalian harus buat 1 lagu… Dan

kalau lagu kalian bagus nanti akan di tampikan di acara

penyambutan Big hit ent. Di sekolah kita tanggal 20″

"Mwoo? Tapi.. Bu.. Saya ingin ikut audisi penulis laguu…"

ucap jungkook

"Ya.. Maka dari itu.. Ibu tau kamu berbakat… Makanya

ibu ingin kamu menulis lagu untuk acara penyambutan

itu.. Nanti kamu akan ibu daftarkan sebagai peserta

audisi.. Kamu kasih lagu yg udah kamu buat aja.. Ke ibu

tanggal 18 nanti bakal ibu kasih ke juri nya"

"Jinjja? Geumapseumnida… Seonsaengnim" ucap jungkook tersenyum

"Tapi ingat… Kalian ber 4 harus membuat lagu itu… Ya..

Jangan jungkook aja.. Ini tugas kelompok.. Semua murid

ibu bentuk kelompol seperti ini jadi persaingannya ketat

mulai dari kelas 10 – 12..

Ibu pilih 3 lagu.. Yg bagus.. Nanti kalau lagu kalian

bagus akan ibu jadikan lagu di acara penyambutan besok"

"Ne… Algetseumnida" ucap jimin dan ho seok

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu.. kalian siapkan lagu kalian..

kalian cuma punya waktu 8 Hari.. nanti kasih ibu lagu

nya tanggal 18 ya.. Oke" ucap ibu Jung

"Ne…." ucap mereka ber 4 serempak

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh kembali ke kelas" ucap ibu Jung

Mereka ber 4 pun bangkit Dan keluar dari ruang Musik

Dan berjalan melewati lorong lorong sekolah yg sepi

"Heyy… Kita kerjakan dimana nih tugasnya?" Tanya ho seok

"Ahh.. Aku benci sekali dengan tugas sekolah" ucap Taehyung

"Hmm… kalau kalian tidak Mau membuat lagunya.. gak

papa.. biar Aku aja yg mengerjakannya sendiri.. Aku

tahu kalian bertiga sibuk" ucap jungkook

"Ehh.. tidakk Mana bisa seperti itu.. kalau tugas

kelompok harus di kerjakan bersama lah" ucap taehyung

"Begini saja… gimana kalau besok? kan Kita libur..

karena tanggal merah kan?" Tanya Ho seok

"Hmmm iya.. tuh besok kan tanggal merah.." ucap jimin

"Kalau gitu Kita kerjakan dimana?" Tanya jungkook

"Kerjakan saja dirumahku… dirumahku ada studio Musik

kok" ucap Taehyung

"Mwoo? Rumah kamu memanngnya dimana?" Tanya jungkook

"Ihh.. mending Kita ke dorm BTS aja… gimana?" Tanya jimin

"Iyaa.. dehh Aku tau Kok dorm BTS.. di dalam gedung

bighit kan?" ucap jungkook

"Iya.. benar… Wow.. apa kamu penggemar Kami? Haha" ucap J hope

"Aa..anniiyoo.. temanku sangat suka pada kalian.. jadi

dia tahu.. semua tentang BTS" ucap jungkook

"Okee besok jam 10 kamu datang aja ke gedung big hit

Oke…" ucap jimin

"Mana ponsel kamu?" Tanya taehyung

"Mwoo? Buat apa" Tanya jungkook

"Udahh sini.."

Jungkook pun mengeluarkan galaxy note 4 nya Dan

memberikan ponselnya pada taehyung

Taehyung dengan cepat menyentuh sentuh layar ponsel

jungkook

"Nihh… Nomor Ku.. simpan" ucap Taehyung lalu

memberikan ponsel itu pada jungkook

"Mwoo?.. eoo.. Ne.." ucap jungkook yg sedikit bingung

"Ayo masuk kelass…" ucap J hope

Kringgg Kringgg~~~~ bel istirahat berbunyi

Semua murid murid keluar Dan pergi ke kantin

"Yakk.. jungkook Ayo kekantin…" ucap min Jung yg

menghampiri jungkook

"Ahh..anni… kamu aja.. duluan…"

"Wae? Di kantin pasti ramai karena ada BTS.. disana..

ayoo.. kesana"

"Ya karena ada mereka Aku malas… pasti kan disana

sesak.. percuma makan juga gk bisa.. mending Aku di

kelas…" ucap jungkook

"Yaudaa dehh.. Aku duluan ya… kesana… byeee"

Jungkook pun melambaikan tangannya pada min jung.

Jungkook pun menyalakan layar ponselnya

"Akuu tidak percaya… di kontakku ada Nomor artis

hahahaha" ucap jungkook terkekeh

Jungkook pun menaruh kepalanya ke meja belajar nya

Dan mencoba memejamkan mata

"Heii…"

Terdengar suara namja memanggilnya,jungkook pun

bangkit Dan menoleh ke orang itu

"Eohh? Taehyung? Kamu kok disini,bukannua kamu di kantin?"

"Di kantin ramai sekali… Aku gak bisa makan…"

"Lalu kedua temanmu Mana?"

"Mereka sedang di kantin… memberikan tanda tangan pada murid murid lain"

"Mwooya… kenapa kau tidak ikutan? Kasihan mereka… berdua"

"Aku sedang malas… oh ya.. disini perpustakaan Musik dimana?" Tanya Taehyung

"Di lantai 3″ ucap jungkook

"Kau Mau antarkan Aku kesana?" Tanya taehyung

"Mwo? Eoo.. nee.." ucap jungkook lalu bangkit dari kursi

Taehyung pun memakai topi hitam Dan berjalan di

samping jungkook

Mereka berdua pun berjalan perlahan melewati lorong

demi lorong

"Kamu kenapa pakai topi hitam begitu?" Tanya jungkook

"Kalau gk Begini.. nanti kalau ada yg liat.. pasti pada

minta tanda tangan.. Dan aku pasti dikejar kejar"

"Sepertinya hidup kamu tidak bebas ya.. kemana Mana

Harus mengumpat seperti itu.."

"Ini memang resiko Ku sebagai idol" ucap Taehyung

sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Mereka pun menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3

"Oh ya.. jungkook.. kamu asalnya dari Mana?" Tanya

Taehyung

"Hmm… Aku dari Busan"

"Ohh.. berarti kamu Sama seperti jimin ya… keluarga

kamu masih ada yg di Busan?"

"masih… ada.. nenek Aku tinggal disana.."

"Kalau ibu Dan ayahmu?"

"Ibu Ku… tinggal bersamaku… kalau ayahku sudah meninggal"

ucap jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Taehyung pun membelalakan matanya terkejut

"Mian… menyinggung Hal itu.. Aku turut berduka cita"

"Gwaencahana… ayahku.. meninggal Saat umurku 2

tahun… Aku saja.. tidak ingat.. wajahnya…" ucap

jungkook

"Memangnya tidak ada Foto ayahmu?"

"Tidak.. tahu… Kata eomma Ku.. Foto ayah hilang" ucap

jungkook

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang… Aku akan lebih perhatian

padamu…" ucap Taehyung

"Mwo? Maksudmu?" Tanya jungkook menghentikan

langkahnya Dan menghadap ke arah Taehyung

"Hmm… Aku tahu.. rasanya.. kehilangan Orang yg kamu

cintai.. jadi.. Aku akan bersikap lebih baik padamu"

ucap Taehyung

"Baik.. kalau begitu Kita resmi berteman ya" ucap

jungkook tersenyum lalu menjulurkan Dan membuka

tangannya ke arah Taehyung

Taehyung pun tersenyum Dan menjabat tangan jungkook

Kini mereka saling menatap Dan tersenyum lebar

"Daebakk daebakk"

"Minggir Minggir…"

(Brag brag Brug) suara suara sepatu yg bergesekan

dengan lantai

tiba tiba ada segerombolan yeoja yg berlari larian

menuruni tangga mendekat ke arah jungkook

Melihat Hal itu sontak membuat taehyung menarik

tangan jungkook sehingga jungkook Kini jatuh ke dalam pelukan

TaehyungJungkook pun kaget tiba tiba tubuhnya terdorong

sehingga Kini tangannya memeluk Taehyung erat

"Aahhh" teriak jungkook

(Saat terkaget tanggannya di tarik Taehyung)

Sekarang Jungkook terdiam,tangannya kini mengunci

tubuh taehyung dengan erat

Jungkook bisa merasakan detak jantungnya bergerak

cepat,begitu juga taehyung yg kini merasakan darahnya

mengalir cepat karena jantungnya memompa darah

terlalu cepat.

Jungkook pun melepaskan eratan tangannya Dan

menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh taehyung

"Hmm.. gomawo taehyung" ucap Jungkook sambil

berpura pura membenarkan rambutnya karena gugup

"Ayo.. ke atas" ucap taehyung lalu berjalan

Jungkook pun tersenyum Dan mengikuti Langkah

taehyung

"Ini.. perpustakaan musiknya" ucap Jungkook

"Ayo masuk" ucap taehyung lalu menarik tangan Kiri

Jungkook

Jungkook pun mengikuti Langkah taehyung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu

"Woww.. cukup besar yaa" ucap taehyung

"Iyaa.. disini juga senyap.. jadi kalau mendengar Musik suasananya nyaman" ucap jungkook

Taehyung pun berjalan ke arah

rak rak Yg penuh berisi kaset kaset album Musik dari

berbagai jenis genre

"Lengkap sekali disini… ada genre rock,jazz,hip hop

sampai ada lagu trot hahaha" ucap taehyung Yg melihat

ke seluruh penjuru ruangan Yg di penuhi kaset album Musik itu

"Oh ya.. Kita cari preview Buat lagu Kita yuk.. nanti Kita

bisa ambil inspirasi dari Musik Musik disini" ucap

Jungkook

"Oh iya.. yasudahh.. Kita pilih lagu lagu pop saja Yg ada

di sebelah sana" ucap taehyung

Lalu menggandeng jungkook Dan berjalan ke arah rak

kayu di pojok ruangan

"Disini ada kaset BTS gak yaa?" Tanya taehyung Yg

sambil melihat lihat ke arah rak rak itu

"kaset BTS disini…" ucap Jungkook Yg mengambil Salah

satu kaset dari dalam rak

"Woww.. iya.. ini kan kaser album Dark &amp; Wild hahaha..

kamu udah dengarkan lagu lagunya?" Tanya taehyung

"Aku udah berulang ulang.. mendengar… nya.. Aku

dirumah ada Kok album album kalian… di ponselku juga

ada lagu lagu kalian" ucap Jungkook tersenyum

"Woww… apa kau penggemar Kami?" Tanya taehyung

"Hahaha… yaa Aku hanya menyukai Musik kalian"

"Lagu Yg kamu suka di album ini apa?"

"Hmmm Aku suka danger,Chyper Dan second grade..

menurut Ku lagu itu menarik" ucap Jungkook

"Hehehe.. gomawo… oh ya.. Kita cari lagu lain.. Buat

nanti prievew lagu buatan kelompok Kita"

Setelah memilih beberapa kaset mereka pun pergi ke

tempat music player di meja Yg sudah di sediakan di perpustakaan Musik

Taehyung Dan Jungkook pun duduk berhadapan.

Taehyung membuka topi hitamnya Dan kini mata mereka

saling bertatapan

"Kita Mau dengarkan Yg Mana dulu?" Tanya Jungkook

"Ayoo dengarkan lagu ini dulu" ucap taehyung lalu

memasukkan Salah satu kaset di dalam music player

Dan lalu ia memakai Earphone Yg sudah tersedia.

Taehyung pun memejamkan matanya mendengarkan

lagu itu dengan seksama

"Kau sangat tampan…" ucap Jungkook Yg memandangi

wajah taehyung dari dekat

"Aku tidak menyangka.. Kita bisa sedekat ini.. apa Aku

sedang mimpi Sekarang?"

Taehyung pun membuka matanya,melihat itu Jungkook

kaget dan langsung menunduk

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya taehyung

"Eohh? Ann..annii.. gwaenchana…. gii…imana

lagunya?" Tanya Jungkook gugup

"Hmmm bagus.. alunan instrumennya juga pas.. gk

terlalu nge bass" ucap taehyung

"Jinjjaa?"

"Nih coba kamu dengar…" taehyung lalu membuka

earphone itu Dan memakaikan nya ke telinga

Jungkook,Sehingga kini wajah mereka saling bertatapan

Dan membuat jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang

Jungkook pun memegang earphone itu Dan memakainya

di telingnya

Jungkook pun mendengar kan Musik itu seksama…

Setelah mendengar kan alaunan melodi Musik itu

Jungkook melepas kan earphonenya

"Bagaimana?" Tanya taehyung

"Baguss.. hmm.. sepertinya Aku sudah tahu Tema lagu

Kita nanti?" Ucap Jungkook

"Temanya apa yaa? Hmmmm.. gimana kalau Temanya

Kebahagiaan?"

"Mwoo? Maksudmu?"

"Jadi.. Aku ingin membuat lagu… Yg tentang perasaan

orang yg senang karena ia sudah bisa melupakan orang

Yg ia cintai… Dia bisa melupakannyaa Dan Dia hidup bahagia" ucap Jungkook

"Hmmm.. Aku pikir bagus… belum ada lagu seperti itu…

baiklah.. nanti akan aku diskusikan dengan jimin Dan J hope…" ucap taehyung

"Ohh.. ya.. coba dengar lagu ini dehh" ucap Jungkook

lalu menaruh Salah satu kaset yg ia ambil ke dalam

music player

"Ini kaset kan udah lama… ini.. album Artis min Jung ah

kan? Tahun 1996?" Tanya taehyung

"Coba kamu dengarkan aja… sepertinya.. melodi

lagunya bagus…" ucap Jungkook

Lalu memberikan earphone pada taehyung

Taehyung pun memejamkan matanya Dan mendengar

melodi Musik Yg diputar.

"Bagaimana melodi nya?" Tanya jungkook

"Baguss bagus.. kalau gitu… Kita nanti tingga Kita tambahin aja.. Sama instrumen lain.. pasti jadi keren" ucap taehyung

"Hmm… baiklah… " ucap jungkook tersenyum

"Hmmm taehyung… apa menjadi Artis itu sulit?" Tanya jungkook

"Hmmm tidak.. kok… jadi idol menyenangkan,tapi ada

saat saat kau ingin berhenti jadi Artis"

"Apa kamu pernah kena scandal sebelumnya?" Tanya

jungkook

"Belumm… jangan sampai deh.. kalau Aku kena

scandal…takutnya bisa mengganggu aktivitasku" ucap

taehyung

"Ohh… jungkook… apa kamu pernah berpacaran

sebelumnya?" Tanya taehyung

"Eohh?… aa..aniiyoo" ucap jungkook gugup

"Jinjja? Woww.. Sepertinya kamu namja yg polos ya

hahaha" ucap taehyung tertawa

"Mwooya… memangnya kamu sudah pernah

berpacaran?" Tanya jungkook

"Hmmmm… menurut mu sudah pernah atau belum?"

Tanya taehyung yg matanya melihat ke arah jungkook

Tiba Tiba jantung jungkook berdegup kencang,matanya

kini melihat kedalam mata taehyung yg ada di

hadapannya

"Mana Aku tahu…" ucap jungkook lalu menolehkan

wajahnya menghindar dari tatapan wajah taehyung

"Hahaha… Aku sudah pernah berpacaran 2 Kali… tapi

kamu jangan bilang bilang ya…." ucap taehyung

"Jinjja? Siapa yeoja itu?" Apa Dia cantik?" Tanya

jungkook sambil memajukan kepalanya ke arah

taehyung

"Mwoooyaa.. Sepertinya kamu penasaran sekali" ucap

taehyung

"Aa..annii.. Aku hanyaa~~"

"Memangnya kamu Mau tahu?" Tanya taehyung

"Memangnya Siapa?" Tanya jungkook penasaran

"Diaa… adalahh…"

Kini jungkook sangat penasaran Dan terus

memperhatikan bibir taehyung yg bergerak menyebut

nama seseorang yg akan disebut

"Rahasia…. hehehehe" ucap taehyung

"Aisshhh mwoyaaa!" Teriak jungkook kesal

Neett nettt~~~ ponsel Taehyung berdering

Iapun mengambil Ponselnya dari dalam sakunya

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yakk! Kamu Dimana? Jam istirahat sudah selesai dari

tadi" ucap Jimin

"Mwoo? Jinjja?"

"Iya.. ayo ke kelas.. sekarang…" ucap Jimin

"Ohh baiklah"

Taehyung pun menaruh Iphone 6 itu di celana seragam

miliknya

"Ada apa?" Tanya jungkook

"Jam istirahat sudah selesai… ayo ke kelas…" ucap

taehyung

"Mwo? Jinjja?" Jungkook pun membuka layar Ponselnya

Dan terlihat pukul 14.30

"Gawatt… Kita udah telat 20 menit…" ucap jungkook

"Ayoo Ayoo cepat" taehyung Dan jungkook pun bangkit

dan pergi keluar dari perpustakaan Musik

Jungkook Dan taehyung sampai di lorong depan

kelasnya

"Taehyung.. tunggu dulu…" ucap jungkook lalu

menghalangi taehyung masuk ke dalam kelas

"Mwoo? Kenapa?"

"Sekarang pelajaran guru Kim… Dia guru Bahasa

inggris… kalau Dia tahu… Kita telat… Kita bisa dihukum"

"Jinjja? Dia ada di kelas sekarang?" Tanya taehyung

"Iya.. lihat aja.. tuhh.. Dia lagi nulis di papan tulis" ucap

jungkook

"Ohh ya… trus gimana sekarang?" Tanya taehyung

"Hmm… sebaiknya Kita bolos kelas saja yuk… dari pada

Kita dihukumm" ucap jungkook

"Hmmm.. baiklah… lalu Kita kemana?" Tanya taehyung

"Hmmmmmm… gimana kalau Kita ke studio Musik?"

Tanya jungkook

"Baiklah…" ucap taehyung tersenyum

"Ehh ehh… tapi… kan kamu Baru aja masuk sini.. masa

udah bolos… Yahh gimana dongg?" Tanya jungkook

"Udahh gak papa… Ayoo…" ucap taehyung menarik

tangan jungkook "ahh.. Ann..anni.. anni.. Kita harus

masuk kelas…" ucap jungkook menghentikan langkahnya

"Kenapa? Katanya kamu Mau.. ke studio Musik…"

"Tidakk.. Tidakk.. kamu kan Baru masuk ke sekolahh

masa udah bolos aja.. Aku gk Mau gara gara Aku nanti

kamu dapet masalah… Ayoo sekarang… masuk…" ucap

jungkook lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas

Kreekkk~~~~ jungkook membuka pintu kelas perlahan

"Selamat siang pak…" ucap jungkook yg kepalanya

melongok ke dalam ruang kelas sementara tubuhnya

masih terpaku di depan pintu.

Semua mata murid murid pun tertuju pada jungkook yg

telat masuk ke dalam kelas

Jungkook Dan taehyung pun masuk lalu berjalan

mendekat ke arah guru Kim

"Chwaesonghamnida… (Maaf) seosaengnim Kita

terlambat masuk kelas" ucap jungkook

membungkuk,begitu juga taehyung yg membungkuk ke

arah guru Kim

"Kalian kemana saja sudah telat lama sekali?!" Teriak

guru Kim

Jungkook pun mulai ketakutan,tangannya muli gemetar

"Anni… Maaf pak… Kita tadi ke perpustakaan musik..

jadi Kita gk dengar kalau bel sudah berbunyi" ucap

taehyung

"Kalau begitu… cepat duduk sekarang!" Ucap guru Kim

"Ne… gomapseumnida" ucap taehyung Dan jungkook

mereka pun duduk di kursinya masing masing,sementara

guru Kim melanjutkan menulisnya di papan tulis

"Huuftt… untung saja… Kita gk dihukum" ucap taehyung

"Iyaa… tumbenn.. biasanya Dia tidak seperti itu" ucap

jungkook

"Sudahlah… yg penting Kita gk di hukum" ucap taehyung

tersenyum

Kringg Kringg~~~ bel pulang sekolah berbunyi semua

murid murid pun keluar dari kelas

"Jungkook… ayo pulangg" ucap min Jung yg berdiri di

samping Jungkook yg sedang membereskan buku bukunya

"Iyaa.. sebentar" ucap Jungkook

Jungkook pun berdiri Dan menggendong tas sekolahnya

"Taehyung… jimin… ho seok.. Aku pulang duluan ya"

ucap Jungkook

"Iyaa… duluan saja" ucap ho seok tersenyum

"Kita pulang duluan ya…" ucap min Jung tersenyum

lebar sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah

taehyung,jimin dan ho seok

Mereka berduapun membalas senyuman Min Jun

Jungkook Dan min Jung pun tiba di halte bus

Mereka berdua berdiri di halte bus sambil menunggu bus

yg akan segera tiba

"Yak.. Jungkook… kamu kok dekat Sama taehyung sih?"

Tanya min Jung

"Mwoo? Memangnya kenapa?"

"A..annii…gak papa sihh.. Aku iri aja… kamu tadi ke

perpustakaan Musik bersamanya?"

"Iya… Dia baik kok orangnya"

"Ya ampunn… Aku Makin menyukainya… dia

tampan,baik Dan Kaya aaaa.. Aku tergila Gila padanya"

ucap min Jung

"Mwooya… kau lebay deh…"

"Oh ya.. Aku dengar kamu sekelompok dengan Mereka

ber 3 ya? Untuk membuat lagu penyambutan Bighit ent ?"

"Iya… ibu Jung yg membentuk kelompok itu… Aku sih

tidak tahu apa apa" ucap Jungkook mempoutkan

bibirnya

"Kau sangat beruntung… andai saja.. Aku bisa

sekelompok dengan merekaaa aaaaa"

"Oh ya.. min Jung… kelompok kamu konsep lagu nya seperti apa?"

"Gk tau… Aku aja belum menentukannya… Aku malas

sekali… kamu kan tahu.. Aku Gk bisa buaat lagu…" ucap

min jung sambil menyentuh sentuh Samsung Galaxy Note 3 miliknya

"Hmm… begituuu"

"Emangnya kamu Udah menentukan konsepnya?" Tanya

min Jung lalu menoleh ke arah Jungkook

"Hmmmm… sudah…" ucap Jungkook

"Mwo? Jinjja?.. daebakk! Kau memang penulis lagu

terbaik!" Ucap min Jung lalu menepuk Bahu Jungkook

"Hehehehe memang…" ucap Jungkook terkekeh

"Ehh ayoo.. Naik bus nya sudah tiba" ucap min Jung lalu

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam bus yg Baru saja

tiba di halte

~~~~~~~~~ 45 menit kemudian

"Akuu pulanggg" ucap Jungkook

"Adeull… kamu sudah pulang?" Tanya eomma nya yg

sedang mencuci piring di dapur

"Ne…" Seru Jungkook lalu ia ke lantai atas menuju

kamarnya

Jungkook pun menaruh tasnya di atas kasur.

Ia terduduk di kasur Dan melihat ke arah jam dinding di

kamarnya,terlihat pukul 17.55

Jungkook bangkit lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

untuk mencuci muka~~~

Nettt Nettt~~~~ ponsel Jungkook berdering dengan keras

Dengan mata yg masih tertutup

Tangan Jungkook pun meraba raba meja yg ada di samping kasur.

Jungkook pun bangkit Dan terduduk,ia mengangkat

tangannya Dan melihat layar ponselnya

"Ini.. Nomor siapa…" ucap Jungkook sambil mengucek kucek matanya

"Yeoboseyoo?"

"Halo… ini Jungkook kan?"

"Mwo? Iyalahh.. Aku Jungkook ini siapa ya?"

"Ohh.. Aku park jimin… ini.. nomorku.. simpan ya… oh

ya.. nanti kamu jadi kan ke dorm?" Tanya jimin

"Hah? Iyaa.. nanti Aku kesana… jam 10 kan?" Tanya Jungkook

"Kamu tau tempatnya gak? Kalau kamu Gk tau Aku jemput" ucap jimin

"Tauu.. kok.. nanti Aku kesana ya… tunggu Aku saja.."

ucap Jungkook

"Baiklah…" ucap jimin

Jungkook pun menutup telpon itu

"Huuftt… sudah jam 8 pagi… Aku malas sekali keluar..

pasti nanti udaranya dingin… ini kan musim gugur…"

ucap Jungkook lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja

kayu di samping tempat tidurnya

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke lantai bawah

"Eomma.. sepertinya… sudah berangkat bekerja…

huufttt" jungkook menghela nafas

Iapun duduk Dan menyenderkan tubuh nya di kursi

"Mwooya… eomma.. tidak membuat sarapan… Huuftt

gimana nihh.. Aku lapar sekali" ucap Jungkook sambil

memegangi perutnya

Jungkook pun pergi ke atas Dan mengambil ponselnya

Ia pun menyentuh nyentuh layar ponselnya

"Haloo… eomma…"

"Nee adeul? Kenapa?"

"Eomma tidak membuat sarapan?"

"Mian… eomma tadi buru buru ke kantor… jadi eomma

tidak sempat membuat sarapan.. kamu beli diluar saja

ya… di atas kulkas sudah eomma taruh uang 50.000

won.. kamu pakai saja.."

"Baiklahh…"

Setelah selesai mandi Jungkook Dan memakai pakaian

yg rapi iapun siap berangkat.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur Dan melongok ke atas kulkas

"Ini Dia uangnya…" ucap Jungkook tersenyum Dan

mengambil uang yg di berikan eomma nya itu.

Breekkk~~~

Jungkook menutup pintu rumahnya

Ia pun berjalan ke halte bus

"Bus ke arah Gangnam yang Mana ya? Aku bingung…"

ucap Jungkook sambil melihat peta jalur bus di halte

"Aduhh.. gimana nih.. Aku gk tau jalannya nih… Aku

taunya cuma letak gedungnya aja…" ucap Jungkook

sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

Jungkook pun menyalakan layar ponselnya terlihat

pukul 09.40

"Aku telat lagi…" ucap Jungkook

Nettt Nettt~~~ ponsel Jungkook berdering

"Yeoboseyo… jimin… maaf Aku telat…" ucap Jungkook

yg langsung mengangkat telpon itu

"Kamu dimana? Biar Aku jemput" ucap jimin

"Aku.. masih di halte dekat rumah…" ucap Jungkook

"Ya ampunn.. katanya kamu tau dimana gedung dorm Kita…"

"Iya… maaf… Aku taunya cuma letaknya aja.. kalau

kesananya Aku gk tau Naik bus yg Mana hehehehe"

"Yasudah… kamu nyalain GPS di ponsel kamu.. nanti

Aku kesana.. tunggu Aku ya"

"Baiklah… gomawo…" ucap Jungkook tersenyum

Jungkook duduk menunggu jimin selama 25 menit di halte

"Jimin.. Mana sih.. lama banget…" ucap Jungkook

sambil menggoyang goyang kan kakinya di lantai semen halte tersebut

Jungkook pun menyalakan layar ponselnya

Jungkook pun menyentuh nyentuh layar ponselnya itu

Dan membuka internet

Saat asik melihat lihat internet,mata Jungkook

terbelalak Saat melihat kalimat

"**V BTS di rumorkan berpacaran dengan Chorong Apink"**

"Mwooya igee?" Jungkook pun membuka headline berita itu

Dengan cepatnya berita itu terbuka

Perlahan lahan Jungkook membaca berita itu

Ada juga Foto Foto taehyung Dan chorong yg sedang

makan berdua di sebuah cafe

"Mwooya… apa mereka benar berpacaran?" Tanya

Jungkook dalam hatinya sambil melihat layar

smartphone nya

Tin tinn~~~~ suara klakson Mobil berbunyi dengan nyaringnya

Jungkook pun menoleh ke arah Mobil berwarna hitam itu

yang berada di tepi halte

Perlahan lahan kaca Mobil itu terbuka

Jungkook pun langsung berdiri Dan tersenyum melihat

jimin sudah tiba.

Breekk~~~ Jungkook masuk ke dalam Mobil,jimin pun

melajukan mobilnya Perlahan.

"Maaf ya.. lama…. tadi di dongdamun macet…" ucap jimin

"Iya Iya.. gak papa… makasih ya udah Mau jemput Aku…

hehehe" ucap jungkook

"Iya"

Saat dalam perjalanan Jungkook Dan jimin pun

mengobrol ngobrol,saling berbagi tawa Dan pendapat

"Ohh ya… jimin.. kamu tau Nomor teleponku dari Mana?"

"Hmmm dari taehyung.."

"Hmm.. pantesan… oh ya di dorm ada anggota BTS yang

lain?" Tanya Jungkook

"Sepertinya tadi Aku lihat hanya ada jin dan suga

hyung… rapmon hyung lagi keluar"

"Mwoo jinjja? Aku sangat suka dengan jin hyung.. pasti

Dia sangat tampan" ucap Jungkook

"Mwoo? Memangnya Aku tidak tampan?" Tanya jimin

"Kau tampan kok… hehehe tapi masih lebih tampanan

Jin" ucap Jungkook lalu menjulurkan lidahnya

"Mwooyaa… Hmmm Baiklah.. nanti Aku kenalkan pada jin hyung"

"Aa..anniiyoo.. tidak usah.. Aku maluu ahh…" ucap Jungkook

"Kalau kamu ke dorm kamu harus kenalan dengan

semuanya lah… hahahahah" ucap jimin tertawa

"Yasudahh terserah kamuu hehehe.. Aku Mau aja kok kalo di kenalin dengan jin hyung"

"Dasar…"

"Ohh ya.. Aku lihat berita di internet.. Memangnya

taehyung benar berkencan dengan chorong Apink?"

Tanya Jungkook

"Hmmm… Aku sudah mendengar berita itu.. dari

manajer.. tadi pagi… Aku gak tau deh.. kalau taehyung

benar pacaran atau tidak… tapi Sepertinya tidak deh.. "

ucap jimin

"Ohhh…" ucap Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kenapa Memangnya? Kamu cemburu?" Tanya jimin

terkekeh

"Mwo? Anniiiyoo!" Teriak Jungkook

"Hahahah.. taehyung tampan kan? Apa jangan jangan

kamu menyukainya ya?" Tanya jimin

"Kamu bicara apa.. sihh.. ngawur dehh" ucap Jungkook

"Hahaha Aku kira kamu menyukainya…" ucap jimin

terkekeh

~~~~~~~~~~ 20 menit kemudian

Jimin memakirkan mobilnya ke tempat parkir yg tersedia

di gedung bighit ent.

Breekk~~~~

Breekk~~~ mereka berdua turun dari dalam Mobil Dan

pergi kedalam gedung

Saat Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam

gedung itu,Ia melihat semua karyawan sibuk,ada yg

menelpon,ada yg jalan bolak balik Dan ada yg berlari lari

Kreekkk~~~ jimin membuka pintu kayu di pojok lorong

Ruangan

"Jungkook ayo masukk" ucap jimin

Jungkook pun berlari mendekat ke arah jimin Dan

memasuki suatu ruangan luas yg penuh dengan alat

Musik

"Woww… daebakk! Luas sekali…" ucap jungkook kagum

sambil melihat lihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan

Jungkook memegang megang piano,keyboard yg ada di

sampingnya ia pun berlari lari kecil melihat lihat alat

Musik lainnya yg ada di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu.

Jungkook pun membalikkan badannya Dan menghadap ke arah jimin

"Ho seok Dan taehyung kemana? Kok mereka gk kesini?" Tanya jungkook

Jimin pun berjalan mendekat ke arah jungkook perlahan

Jungkook pun hanya terdiam Dan melihat jimin yg

semakin mendekat ke arahnya

"Yakk… mwoo..haneun..geo..ya jigeum?" Tanya

jungkook gugup sambil memundurkan langkahnya

berusaha menghindari jimin yg terus mendekat ke arah nya

Jungkook pun terus mundur,sampai tubuhnya kini

mentok ke dinding ruang Musik itu

Jimin pun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah jungkook

Ia meregangkan kedua Tangannya,sehingga kepala

jungkook kini berada di antara kedua Tangannya yg

tersender di tembok

"Apa.. yang k..au..lakuka..n?" Tanya jungkook sambil

memiringkan wajahnya ke samping menghindari kontak

mata dengan mata jimin yg kini ada di hadapannya,jantung jungkook kini berdegup

kencang,jungkook pun hanya bisa mengepal Tangannya

untuk menahan degupan jantungnya itu

Jimin pun tersenyum Dan menjauhkan jarak tubuhnya dari jungkook

"Mwooya… Hahahaha.. sepertinya kamu tegang sekali…

apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya jimin sambil terkekeh

Jungkook pun menunduk,kini pipimya merah merona

seperti tomat

"Dasar jahil!" Teriak jungkook lalu ia menendang kaki jimin

"Aaa!" Teriak jimin kesakitan,tulang keringnya di

tendang oleh jungkook

"Yakk! Sakitt tauu!" Teriak jimin

"Lagiann kamu duluan! Yg iseng!" Teriak jungkook

Lalu bergerak menjauh dari jimin Dan duduk di sofa

berwarna coklat

"Heyy.. Heyy… apa yg kalian lakukan?" Teriak ho seok

yg Baru saja datang Dan masuk keruangan tersebut

"Eh.. hoseok kamu sudah datang?"

Ucap jimin yg berjongkok memegangi kakinya yg Masih terasa sakit

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Hah? Ann..anni… gwaenchana.." ucap jimin tersenyum

"Heyy… jungkook.. kamu sudah datang?"

"Ne… hehehe… taehyung Mana?"

"Mungkin Dia datang nanti… kalau gitu.. Kita mulai

mengerjakan lagunya aja sekarang…"

"Hmm baiklah…" ucap jungkook

Mereka ber 3 pun duduk di sofa,

J hope membuka laptop yg ia bawa "Kita mau buat Lagu

seperti apa?"

"Hmm… kemarin Aku dan taehyung sihh.. ingin membuat

Lagu tentang seseorang yg bahagia… karena sudah

putus dengan pacarnya… jadi intinya Dia sudah melupakan pacarnya"

"Hmm… kamu maunya bikin nya gimana? Konsepnya?

R&amp;B atau slow atau ballad?"

"Hmmm… Yaa.. Aku cuma Mau bikin Lagu yg pop pop..

aja.. ballad.. gitu.. Aku gk bisa bikin Lagu R&amp;B Sama hip hop,Aku kurang ngerti"

"Hmmm baiklah… kalau gitu… Kita Buat… lagu ballad

aja.. ya… hmm kalau gitu Kita hari ini cari melody

dasarnya aja dulu nanti liriknya Kita kembangin lagi"

ucap J hope

"Hmm.. baiklahh" ucap jungkook tersenyum

Kreekkk~~~ pintu ruang Musik itu terbuka

Jungkook,J hope Dan jimin pun menoleh ke arah

sesorang yg membuka pintu itu.

"Heyyy" ucap seorang namja yg datang ke dalam

ruangan itu sambil tersenyum

"Jin Hyung…" teriak jimin tersenyum

Jungkook pun jin yg Baru saja

datang Dan berada di dekatnya

Jungkook pun berdiri Dan membungkuk

"Anyeonghaseyo.. naneun Jungkook imnida"

"Ohh.. ne… nan jin imnida"

Jungkook pun menjabat tangan jin

"Woww… Jungkook.. kau pasti senang ketemu dengan

jin hyung ya… hyung.. jungkook ini ngefans Sama kamu

hyung" ucap jimin

"Mwoo jinjja? Gomawooo" ucap jin tersenyum

"Hehehe… Aku senang bisa bertemu hyung… hyung

tampan sekali" ucap Jungkook

"Hehehe.. gomawoo.. oh ya kalian sedang buat

ngapain?"

"Hmmm… Kita lagi Mau buat lagu" ucap jimin

"Hmmm.. baiklah kalau begitu.. Aku pergi dulu… Aku

Mau ketemu manajer dulu" ucap jin

"Oh baiklah… byee" ucap jimin

"Sampai jumpa nanti" ucap jin lalu keluar dari ruang

Musik

~~~~~~~~~ 40 Menit kemudian

"Aduhh.. taehyung kemana sih kok Dia gk datang?"

Tanya Jungkook

"Coba kamu telpon Dia" ucap jimin

Jungkook pun menyalakan layar ponselnya

Nittt niiitt~~~~

"Gak di angkat Sama taehyung…" ucap Jungkook

"Dia kemana ya? Coba sebentar Aku Tanya manajer dulu" ucap

J hope pun keluar dari ruangan.

Jungkook pun mematikan layar ponselnya

"Taehyung kemana ya? Apa Dia sakit?" Tanya Jungkook

"Sepertinya kemarin Dia baik baik saja" ucap jimin

Kreekk~~~~ J hope pun kembali lagi ke dalam ruangan

"Kenapa balik lagi?" Tanya jimin

"Ituu… di depan gedung ada banyak wartawan" ucap J hope

"Mwoo? Jinjja?!" Teriak jimin kaget mereka bertiga pun

pergi keluar ruangan Dan mengintip wartawan yg

memenuhi pintu masuk gedung Bighit

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jungkook

"Aku juga tidak tahu… oh ya Coba kamu telpon Jin

hyungg" ucap jimin

J hope mengeluarkan Iphone nya dari dalam saku

celananya

"Yeoboseyo.. hyung…"

"Iyaa.. ada apa?" Tanya jin

"Hyung dimana?" Tanya J hope

"Aku sedang di Mobil menuju rumah.. memangnya

Kenapa?" Tanya jin

"Di depan gedung banyak wartawan… kok… hyung tau

gak Kenapa?" Tanya J hope

"Gak tau… coba kamu Tanya Manajer Kim.. di ruangannya"

"Oh baiklah…" ucap J hope lalu menutup telpon itu

"Gimana? Apa Kata jin hyung?" Tanya jimin

"Hmmm Kita Tanya ke Manajer kim aja deh yukk" ucap

J hope

"Ohh baiklah… Hmmm jungkook kamu tunggu di ruang

Musik saja ya.. Kita Mau ke lantai atas dulu" ucap jimin

"Ohh baiklah…" ucap jungkook yg berdiri bingung bersender di dinding.

Jimin Dan J hope pun berlari dengan cepatnya menuju Lift.

Jungkook yg kebingungan hanya bisa terdiam di lorong lorong gedung itu.

Jungkook pun berjalan perlahan menuju ruang Musik

Tangannya mulai gemetar,ia menyalakan layar ponselnya Dan melihat berita di internet.

"_**V BTS di rumorkan berkencan dengan Chorong Apink"**_

"_**Ada apa dengan V Dan Chorong?**_

"_**Tertangkap kamera Netizens,V BTS Dan Chorong Apink Tertangkap sedang di Cafe berdua!"**_

Semua Judul Judul berita itu sekarang menjadi topik

hangat di social media dan situs Berita lainnya.

Jungkook pun terdiam,matanya hanya bisa melihat

Semua komentar komentar Dan berita yg ia tidak tahu

kalau itu fakta atau bukan.

Jungkook pun terduduk di sofa Dan ia merasakan

jantung mulai berdegup kencang,Tangannya mulai gemetar.

Jungkook pun langsunv mematikan layar ponselnya Dan

melempar Galaxy Note 4 nya ke atas meja kaca yg ada

di depannya

"Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini…" ucap jungkook yg

merasa gelisah

Breekk~~~~

Seorang namja yg memakai masker Dan topi hitam

masuk ke ruangan Musik Dan mengkunci pintu itu

Jungkook yg sedang duduk itupun langsung bangkit Dan

menoleh ke arah namja misterius itu

"Nuguu…seyo…?" Tanya Jungkook dengan Nada bicara sedikit gugup

Gimana nih… pendapatnya tentang Chapter 1 nya?

Kasih review nya ya chingu…

Aku bakal update Lagi besok... Jadi tunggu aja

update an Ku selanjutnya…

Gomawoo… yg udah baca + Kasih koment nya

_**To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hayy… author kembali Lagi hehehehe Maaf ya author update nya lama.. soalnya kemarin Lagi sibuk banget Sama tugas sekolah dah UTS~~~ Oh ya…. di Chapter 2 ini… bakal tambah seru Dan makin penasaran deh hehehehe.. Kalau gitu langsung aja~~~~

Happy Reading ….

[ Preview Chap sebelumnya ]  
Breekk~~~~ Seorang namja yg memakai masker Dan topi hitam masuk ke ruangan Musik Dan mengkunci pintu itu Jungkook yg sedang duduk itupun langsung bangkit Dan menoleh ke arah namja misterius itu "Nuguu…seyo…?" Tanya Jungkook dengan Nada bicara sedikit gugup

~~~~~~~ Love Me Harder ~~~~~~ Namja itupun mendekat ke arah jungkook perlahan lahan semakin dekat Jungkook pun Hanya terdiam Dan melangkah mundur mencoba menjauh "Yakk! Ini Aku!" Seru namja itu dengan suara yg kurang jelas karena mulutnya tertutup masker hitam Jungkook pun masih menjauhkan tubuhnya dari namja itu yg semakin mendekat ke arahnya "Yakk!" Teriak namja itu lalu ia membuka topi Dan masker hitam yang ia Pakai.  
Mata jungkook terbelalak melihat namja yg ada di depannya adalah Taehyung "Ta..Taehyung? K..aka..mu datang?" Tanya jungkook yg kaget "Iyaa… huuftt… Untung saja Aku bisa masuk" ucap Taehyung lalu duduk di sofa Dan memejamkan matanya sejenak karena lelah ia mengumpat ngumpat untuk bisa masuk ke dalam gedung ini "Tunggu disini sebentar" ucap jungkook lalu ia keluar dari ruangan.  
~~~~~~~~ Brekkk~~~ jungkook kembali membawa 1 minuman Dan 1 kotak Tisu Ia pun duduk disamping Taehyung yg sedang kelelahan.  
"Ini MInum…" memberikan taehyung minuman dingin.  
"Gomawo…" ucap Taehyung lalu iapun Langsung meneguk minuman itu Terlihat kepala Taehyung yg mendongak ke atas dan jakunnya yg bergerak ke atas lalu kebawah Melihat itu jantung jungkook pun berdebar kencang,iapun Langsung mengalihkan matanya ke penjuru ruangan "Huuftt… segarnyaa" ucap Taehyung lalu menaruh botol minuman itu di meja kaca "Jimin Dan J hope kemana?"  
"Hmmm gak tau… tadi sih Katanya mereka Mau bertemu manajer"  
Taehyung pun mengeluarkan Iphone 6 nya dari dalam saku jaketnya Dan mendekatkan Iphone itu ke telingannya "Yeoboseyo.. Yak! Kau dimana?" Seru Taehyung "Aku di lantai 4" ucap Jimin "Cepat ke lantai bawah.. Aku di dalam ruang Musik bersama jungkook"  
"Jinjja? Syukurlah Kau datang… baiklah Kita akan kesana" ucap Jimin "Geuraeeee"  
Taehyung pun menutup telpon itu Dan melempar ponselnya ke atas meja kaca di depannya "Ya ampunn.. ada ada saja dehh" keluh Taehyung "Hmmm.. taehyungg…" panggil jungkook dengan Nada yg sedikit lembut "Wae?"  
"Apa benar Kamu berpacaran dengan yeoja itu?" Tanya jungkook dengan Nada yg sedikit gugup "Tidakk… Itu Tidak benar" ucap Taehyung sambil menyenderkan badannya ke sofa yg empuk,mencoba mencari ketenangan.  
"Lalu… kenapa Kau tidak memberitahu media saja.. kalau kalian Tidak berpacaran"  
Taehyung pun Langsung menegakkan tubuhnya Dan menghadap ke arah jungkook "Memangnya kamu pikir.. mereka akan percaya!" Teriak taehyung dengan Nada bicara yg tinggi Jungkook pun kaget,iapun lalu menundukkan kepalanya "Mian" ucap jungkook "Ya ampun.. kenapa Aku jadi marah begini…" ucap Taehyung dalam hati "Maaf.. jungkook.. Aku tidak bermaksud.. membentakmuu..  
tetapi hatiku sedang kesal.. keadannya semakin memburuk"  
"Iya Aku mengerti" ucap jungkook menunduk Taehyung pun menyenderkan kembali tubuhnya ke sofa Dan memejamkan matanya "Ahh ada ada saja.. padahal Aku sedang bekerja.. tetapi malah dibilang berkencan" ucap Taehyung "Maksudnya?" Tanya jungkook "Iyaa.. Aku dengan chorong sedang membahas tentang film yg akan kita mainkan… ada producer juga kok… yang datang..  
Tapi mungkin Foto diambil Saat produser belum tiba di cafe.."  
"Hmmm.. jadi mereka Salah paham… kalau begitu.. Kamu tidak usah gelisah.. nanti juga semuanya selesai…" ucap jungkook menepuk nepuk Bahu taehyung lembut

Kreekk~~~ Jimin Dan J hope masuk kedalam ruang Musik "Yakk taehyung.. akhirnya kau datang…"  
"Apa kau baik baik saja?"  
"Iyaa.. gwaenchana…" ucap taehyung Jimin,J hope duduk di sofa Dan mengobrol bersama taehyung "Bagaimana… sekarang.. apa pihak agency sudah melakukam sesuatu?" Tanya J hope "Iya… nanti pihak manajemen bakal ngasih konferensi pers tentang gosip ini.. Dan Aku gak boleh keluar rumah dulu.. untuk sementara…" ucap taehyung "Ohh… begituu.. baiklah…" ucap jimin "oh ya.. Gimana.. dengan lagu Kita?" Tanya taehyung J hope pun mengambil buku lagu yg ia Dan Jungkook kerjakan "Ini… Kita sudah mengerjakannya sebagian… tinggal di tambahin Buat reffnya" ucap J hope memperlihatkan buku lagu itu pada taehyung "Hmmm… ini.. bagus… baiklahh Aku akan coba tambahkan lirik Dan Aransemennya…" ucap taehyung "Yakk Yakk! Kita makan dulu aja.. yukk Aku lapar sekali" ucap Jimin "Hmm baiklah… Aku juga nih…" ucap J hope "Kita makan.. di cafe subway aja yuk…" ucap jimin "Bagaimana bisa…? Kan taehyung gak bisa keluar…" ucap jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya "Delivery aja…" Seru taehyung "Oh ya… baiklah.. Aku akan telpon… kalian Mau pesan apa?"  
"Aku Mau sandwich turkey bacon" ucap Taehyung "Aku.. Mau sandwich meatball" ucap jimin "Aku sandwich Turkey bacon juga deh…" ucap jungkook "Baiklah.. Aku pesankan dulu ya…" ucap J hope,Lalu ia keluar menelpon delivery itu.  
Jungkook pun duduk Dan mencoba memainkan alat Musik keyboard "Jungkook Kamu mau apa?" Tanya jimin "Hmm.. Aku Mau coba… mencari lirik yang bagus…" ucap jungkook Sambil mencoba memencet mencet tombol putih di alat Musik keyboard itu Brekk~~~ J hope masuk ke dalam ruang Musik "Gimana…? Udah di pesan?" Tanya taehyung "Sudah.. nanti 15 menit lagi bakal dateng kok makanannya"  
ucap J hope Jungkook pun terus mengotak atik lirik lagu yg ia buat,kadang ia menghapus lirik Dan Nada yg Udah ia tulis… kadang ia menambahkan Nada Nada Baru lagi.  
"Ahh.. Aku pusing.." ucap jungkook membanting buku itu di atas keyboard Musik "Hahaaha… Kamu kenapa?" Tanya jimin mendatangi Jungkook "Ini… Aku pusing.. lirik yg pas.. apa ya…" ucap jungkook "Sini… coba Aku saja yg menulis liriknya"  
Jungkook pun bangkit,Dan jimin kini duduk di depan keyboard "Kamu bisa emangnya?" Tanya Jungkook "Kamu gak tau… kalau aku jago Buat lagu.. hahahaa" ucap jimin "Hahahah yasudah.. bikin yg bagus ya…" ucap jungkook "Ahh.. harusnya kalau Mau bikin lagu Kita jalan jalan dulu cari inspirasi" ucap jimin "Iyaa… makanya…"  
"Yauda… besok.. kalau ada waktu Kita jalan jalan…" Seru J hope "Jinjja? Besok gimanaa?" Tanya jimin "Hmm.. besok sepertinya gk bisa.. dehh.. kan kalian tau sendiri Aku lagi gk bisa keluar" ucap taehyung "Oh.. Iya… huufttt Gimana dong…"  
"Udah gak papa… nanti laguNya Aku aja yg terusin.. kalian kelarin masalah kalian aja dulu…" ucap jungkook tersenyum "Nanti… Aku bakal Buat instrumennya lagi deh dirumah.. nanti suara Sama Lirik laguNya Aku kirim lewat email aja…" ucap J hope "Iyaa terserah kalian…" jungkook tersenyum "Oh ya.. jungkook… Aku panggil kamu kookie aja ya…" ucap Jimin "Mwo? Kookie?" Tanya jungkook "Iyaa… nama kamu kepanjangan… hahahahh enakan di panggil kookie"  
"Hmmm seterah…"  
"Baiklahh kalau begitu dari sekarang Aku panggil kamu kookie aja…"  
Jungkook pun hanya mengangguk angguk "Oh ya.. kamu udah punya pacar?" Tanya Jimin "Mwoo? Hahahha anni.. obso!" Ucap jungkook "Jinjja? Lalu minjung?"  
"Ohh… Dia temanku dari kecil… orang tua Kita udah saling kenal jadi udah kayak saudara"  
"Ohh dikira Aku Dia yeoja chingu mu… jadi sekarang kamu single?"  
"Iyalah…"  
"Kalau gitu Aku boleh dong deketin kamu?" Ucap Jimin dengan Nada yg pelan "Mwo?" Tanya jungkook yg tidak bisa mendengar apa yg Jimin katakan padanya "Anni..annii hehehe"  
"Mwoyaa…" jungkook pun duduk di sofa Dan memainkan ponselnya Nettt Nettt~~~~ ponsel J hope berdering J hope pun mengangkat telpon itu

~~~~~~~~~ "Ehh.. makanannya sudah sampai.. tuh… di loby.. Jimin… ambil sana" Seru J hope "Ehh.. Aku aja yg ambil…" ucap jungkook "Ohh baiklah.. nih.. uangnya…"  
J hope memberikan 50.000 won "Anni.. tidak usah Aku aja yg bayar…" ucap Jungkook Lalu berjalan keluar ruangan "Jungkook… jungkook!" Teriak J hope yg memanggil manggil Jungkook Jungkook berjalan ke arah loby kantor Dan mengambil delivery makanan yg ia pesan dari Subway Cafe.  
"Ini struk pembayarannya" ucap karyawan delivered "Ne.. kamsahamnida…" ucap jungkook tersenyum Lalu membawa 2 bungkusan plastik yg berisi makanan.  
"Wartawan.. sudah mulai sepi" ucap jungkook yg melihat ke arah luar gedung dari kaca besar.  
~~~~~~~ Kreekkk~~ "Makanan datangg" ucap jungkook tersenyum "Yeayyy…" Jimin pun langsung berjalan ke arah sofa Dan siap mengambil makanan yg akan jungkook letakan di atas meja Jungkook pun menata makanan da minuman yg mereka beli di atas meja "Nihh.. Makan…" ucap jungkook tersenyum "Jungkook… kenapa kamu yg bayar… harusnya pakai uang Aku aja…" ucap J hope "Heheheh.. gak papa… Aku lagi ada uang lebih.. kok… nih Aku traktir" ucap jungkook tersenyum "Gomawoo.. kookie…" ucap Jimin tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya "Ayoo taehyung… Ho seok.. Makan" ucap jungkook menyodorkan makanan keara mereka "Gomawo.. kookie…" ucap Taehyung mengelus elus rambut jungkook lembut Jungkook pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman Sementara Jimin yg melihat itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang,ia tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya kini menjadi carut marut…  
"Mwooya.. kenapa taehyung selalu bersikap seperti itu… pada jungkook" ucap Jimin dengan tatapan tajam melihat mereka berdua yg saling tersenyum satu sama lain "Jungkook Makasih… yaaa" ucap ho seok "Panggilnya kookie aja…" ucap Jimin "Namaku jungkook bukan kookie" ucap jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya "Hahahaha gapapa.. nama kookie imut.." ucap taehyung "Benarkah? Hihihi" ucap jungkook terkekeh "Mwooya… giliran di panggil seperti itu oleh taehyung Dia senang sekali…" ucap Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya ~~~~~~~~~ 3 jam kemudian "Aku sudah selesai… membuat reff lagunya…" Seru jimin sambil meregangkan otot lehernya dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke Kiri Dan kanan "Jinjja?"

J hope,jungkook Dan taehyung pun Bergerak mendekati jimin "Bagaimana… coba mainkan lagunya" ucap jungkook "Annyeong nae sarang Uri bomnare chu un gyeouri tto watjiman,yeogi kaji kabwa.. jeongmal seulphodo ttonajyo…  
jigeum nan haengbokhae.. haengbokhan mankheum mianhae….  
Ijeneun nareul Ito choeun sarameul Mana"  
[ Davichi – Sorry I'm Happy ]  
Prokk Prokk prrrokk!  
"Hebat…" Seru J hope "Akhirnya kau bisa buat lirik lagu yg bagus jimin… hahahaa selama ini lagu yg kau buat kan liriknya gak jelas" ucap taehyung terkekeh "Baguss… ini.. nyambung.. liriknya Sama yg Aku buat tadi…  
kamu pinter… dehh…  
Nanti dirumah Aku kembangin lagi deh lirik nya" ucap jungkook tersenyum "Jinjja? Apa ini bagus?" Tanya jimin Taehyung,jungkook Dan J hope pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum Jungkook mengambil galaxy note 4 dari dalam sakunya,lalu ia melihat layar ponselnya "Hmmmm… sudah jam 6 sore.. Aku pulang ya" ucap jungkook "Mwoo? Kau Mau pulang sekarang? Kita makan malam bersama saja…" ucap J hope "Ann..anniyoo.. gwaenchana… Aku Mau Maka dirumah aja..  
hehehe"  
"Hmmm baiklah.. ayo pulang denganku" ucap jimin "Yakk! Kau mau kemana! Kau harus mengantarku pulang!"  
Teriak J hope "Ahh.. lagian kau tidak bawa Mobil sendiri sih!" Teriak jimin "Gak.. papa… Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok…" ucap jungkook lalu merapikan buku lagu yg ada di atas keyboard "Nanti Aku bakal bikin instrumen musiknya lagi ya.." ucap jungkook "Ayoo pulang bersamaku…" Seru taehyung tiba tiba Jungkook,jimin Dan J hope pun langsung menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan tatapan kaget "Mwoo? Wae? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu.." Tanya taehyung "Aaa…nni… tapi… tumben kau Mau memberikan tumpangan..  
pada orang lain biasanya kau kalau di ajak bareng dengan member lain selalu menolak" ucap J hope "Jungkook.. memangnya rumah mu di daerah Mana?" Tanya taehyung "Mwo?.. hmm.. di daerah seongdong" ucap jungkook "Tuhkan.. Kita satu arah.. yasudah ayo bersamaKu saja" ucap taehyung lalu menggenggam tangan kanan jungkook "Kita pulang dulu… byee"  
Taehyung pun langsung berjalan dan menarik tangan Jungkook "Aku pulang dulu yaa… Annyeong…" ucap jungkook dengan keadaan di tarik tarik oleh taehyung menuju keluar dari ruang Musik "Mwooya… sepertinya… taehyung makin dekat dengan Jungkook" ucap Jimin "Iyalah.. mereka kan sebangku.. jadi harus dekat" ucap J hope lalu duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya Jimin pun mendekat dan duduk disamping J hope "Tapi… sepertinya… ada yg aneh.. apa taehyung..  
menyukainya?" Tanya Jimin J hope pun menoleh ke arah jimin dengan wajah yg flat "Apa maksudmu? Biarkan saja.. kalai taehyung menyukainya..  
memangnya Kenapa.. mereka cocok" ucap J hope "Mwoo? Apanya yg cocok!" Teriak Jimin "Aisshh! Jangan berteriak di telingaku!" Teriak J hope lalu mendorong tubuh jimin agar menjauh darinya "Memangnya Kenapa kalau taehyung menyukainya? Kau cemburu?" Tanya J hope "Aa..annii..yo!" Ucap Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya "Nah yasudah… gk ada masalahkan.. kenapa kamu yg ribet sih…" ucap j hope lalu melihat ke layar IPhone nya lagi "Aisshh! Kau memang tidak bisa di ajak berbicara!" Teriak jimin lalu menendang kaki J hope "Aaahh! Yakk!" Teriak J hope Jimin pun tertawa Dan berlari keluar dari ruang musik

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Breekk~~ Jungkook dan taehyung masuk kedalam Mobil "Huftt.. Untung saja.. wartawan sudah menghilang" ucap taehyung membuka topi hitam yg ia pakai "Iya… syukurlah…" ucap jungkook tersenyum "Hmm kalai begitu ayo jalan…"  
Taehyung menyalakan mesin Mobil Dan memakai sabuk pengaman "Kookie… pakai sabuk pengamannya"  
"Hah?" mendengar apa yg taehyung katakan Taehyung pun langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah jungkook Jungkook pun bingung,Dan hanya terdiam,kini taehyung berada di depan Jungkook,tangannya meraih sabuk pengaman yg ada di samping Jungkook,tangannya sedikit mendekap tubuh jungkook Dengan jantung yg berdegar kencang,jungkook hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya Setelah berhasil memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada jungkook taehyung pun kembali ke tempatnya semula "Ayo jalan…" ucap Taehyung tersenyum lebar Dan menginjak gas Mobil perlahan Jungkook pun membalas senyuman taehyung.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hmm.. jungkook… kamu nanti Kapan Kapan Kita jalan jalan bersama Mau?" Tanya taehyung "Kemana?"  
"Yaa.. kamu maunya kemana.. kamu kan penulis lagu.. kalau penulis lagu.. kamu harus cari inspirasi… ketempat yg bagus"  
"Hmmm baiklah.. nanti kalau ada waktu.. Kita jalan jalan bersama…" ucap jungkook tersenyum ~~~~~~~~~~~ Breekkk~~~~ jungkook menutup pintu Mobil taehyung "Taehyung.. gomawo… sudah mengantarku sampai depan rumah… hehehe"  
"Ne… sampai ketemu besok.. good night Kookie" ucap Taehyung sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya ke arah jungkook Taehyung pun menutup kaca Mobil Jungkook melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mobil taehyung yg mulai jalan menjauh ~~~~~~~~~~ Kreekk~~ "Aku pulang…."  
"Jungkook… kamu sudah pulang… ayoo makan malam" ucap eomma Jungkook sambil menyiapkan makanan di atas meja "Aku masih kenyang… eomma… tadi Aku sudah makan di rumah teman"  
"Yasudahh… Kalau kamu Mau makan ambil aja nanti di lemari makan di dapur ya "Ne… Aku Mau ke kamar dulu"  
Jungkook pun melangkah ke atas kamarnya Breekkk~~~ jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya,ia masuk Dan menaruh buku lagunya di atas meja "Huuftt.. lelahnya…" ucap Jungkook terduduk Di atas kasur empuk di kamarnya Neettt nettt~~~~ ponsel Jungkook berdering Jungkook pun merogoh saku celananya Dan mengambil ponselnya "Yeoboseyo…"  
"Haloo… jungkook… kamu sedang apa? Sudah sampai rumah?"  
"Mwoo? Nuguseyo?"  
"Ini… akuu jimin… kau belum menyimpan nomorku ya!" Teriak jimin "Ohh… hehehehe Mian.. Aku lupa menyimpannya.. nanti aku simpan deh nomor kamu… oh ya ada apa nelpon?"  
"Eohh? Aa..annii… tidak ada apa apa.. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja.. kau sedang apa?" ucap jimin "Mwoo… hmmm… Aku hanya sedang duduk saja.. di kamar…  
kaki Ku pegal sekali"  
"Kau sudah makan malam? Ayo Kita makan bersama"  
"Makan dimana? Sudah jam 7… malam… besok kan sekolah..  
besok saja… di sekolah Kita makan bersama"  
"Eummm baiklah.. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa"  
"Iyaa.. byee…" ucap Jungkook Jungkook menutup telpon itu Dan menaruh galaxy Note 4 nya di atas meja Jungkook pun membereskan buku buku pelajaran yang akan di bawa ke sekolah besok.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Huaaahhhhh…. ( Jungkook menguap ) sudah jam 9…"  
Melihat ke layar besar ponselnya Jungkook pun membereskan buku buku lagu Diatas alat musik keyboard miliknya "Aku Baru bikin 4 bait lirik… ya ampun.. Aku bingung…" ucap Jungkook sambil menghela nafasnya Setelah selesai membereskan barang barang Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur Dan menutupi setengah tubuhnya dengan selimut "Semoga.. besok jadi Hari yg baik…" ucap Jungkook tersenyum *FLASHBACK "Ayoo pulang bersamaku…" Seru taehyung tiba tiba Jungkook,jimin Dan J hope pun langsung menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan tatapan kaget "Mwoo? Wae? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu.." Tanya taehyung "Aaa…nni… tapi… tumben kau Mau memberikan tumpangan..  
pada orang lain biasanya kau kalau di ajak bareng dengan member lain selalu menolak" ucap J hope "Jungkook.. memangnya rumah mu di daerah Mana?" Tanya taehyung "Mwo?.. hmm.. di daerah seongdong" ucap jungkook "Tuhkan.. Kita satu arah.. yasudah ayo bersamaKu saja" ucap taehyung lalu menggenggam tangan kanan jungkook "Kita pulang dulu… byee"  
Taehyung pun langsung berjalan dan menarik tangan Jungkook *FLASHBACK END Tiba Tiba Jungkook teringat Hal tadi yg Taehyung lakukan padanya "Kenapa Aku jadi mengingat kejadian itu terus"  
"Tangannya… hangat sekali" ucap Jungkook tersenyum,pipinya kini merah seperti tomat,jantungnya berdegup kencang "Taehyung…. sangat tampan…. hmmm.. Aa.. mwoya.. Kenapa Aku memikirkannya terus"  
Jungkook lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kringgg Kringgg~~~~ Bel istirahat berdering "Yakk! Jungkook.. Ayo kekantin…" sudah istirahat" ucap Min Jung "Hmmm kamu duluan aja deh.. Aku lagi malas ke kantin" ucap Jungkook dengan Nada datar "Kamu kenapasih.. udah 3 Hari.. diam aja…"  
"Gak papa.. Aku lagi Gak enak badan aja…"  
"Kamu Mau nitip makanan? Aku beliin deh…"  
"Anniyaa.. gwaenchana…"  
"Huuftt.. yasudah… Aku ke kantin dengan Lee Kyung Dan Yuri ya… byeee"  
"Byeee" Jungkook tersenyum melambaikan Tangannya pada min jung Jungkook dengan lesunya menaruh kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya iapun hanya Melihat sudut sudut ruang kelas yg sunyi Nettt nettt~~~~~ ponsel Jungkook bergetar di dalam kemeja seragam sekolahnya Jungkook dengan malasnya mengambil ponsel itu Matanya terbelalak Melihat layar ponselnya itu tertulis panggilan masuk "Kim taehyung"  
Jungkook langsung duduk tegak Dan tersenyum "Yeeoboseyo…"  
"Halo… Jungkook… kau sedang di sekolah ya?"  
"Iyaa… ini.. lagi waktu istirahat… kalian kemana aja.. 3 Hari Gak masuk sekolah,jimin Dan Ho seok juga tidak masuk"  
"Hehehehe.. Mian.. pasti kamu merindukan Ku ya?.. Aku Gak boleh sekolah dulu sementara Sama pihak agencyKu.. Katanya sampe gosip sudah mulai reda Baru Aku kembalo beraktifitas lagi"  
"Hmm.. baiklah.. lalu kapan kamu sekolah?"  
"Mungkin besok Aku akan pergi ke sekolah…"  
"Hmm.. baiklah… eumm… kamu sedang apa sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook "Aku sedang makan siang… kamu sudah makan?"  
"Hmm ini.. Aku sedang makan ramen hehehe" ucap Jungkook tersenyum "Baiklah… Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok ya…"  
"Ne…"  
Jungkook pun menyentuh layar ponselnya Dan mematikan telepon itu Jungkook pun tersenyum senyum Setelah Dia berbicara dengan Taehyung "Bahkan mendengar suaranya saja… membuat jantungku berdebar…" ucap Jungkook dalam hati "Jungkook… Jungkook!" Teriak min Jung yg masuk kedalam kelas berlari lari dengan membawa 2 bungkus makanan di Tangannya "Ada apaa?" Tanya Jungkook "Kamu di panggil ibu jung…"  
"Mwoo? Dimana ibu Jung sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook lalu langsung bangkit Dari Tempat duduknya "Ibu Jung tadu ada di ruang Musik di lantai 2"  
"Oh baiklah… Aku kesana.. gomawo.. min Jung a.."  
Jungkook berlari menuju ruang Musik di lantai dua di melewati lorong lorong sekolah ~~~~~~~~~~~ Kreekkk~~~~ "Annyeonghaseyo.. seonsaengnim…" ucap Jungkook menghampiri ibu Jung "Ohh Jungkook… gimana lagu untuk acara penyambutannya sudah siap?"  
"Iya bu sudah…"  
"Jinjja? Hmm.. baiklah.. besok bawa CD Dan kertas lagunya ya.. ibu Mau dengar kalian bernyanyi"  
"Tapi bu.. Kita belum rekaman untuk lagunya.. soalnya mereka bertiga kan Gak masuk sekolah.. jadi Aku belum bertemu mereka…"  
"Hmm.. yasudah.. kan masih ada4 Hari.. Kalau begitu kalian rekaman dulu.. saja.. tapi nanti tanggal 18 kasih ibu CD Dan kertas lagunya"  
"Ne.. algetseumnida…" ucap Jungkook membungkuk ~~~~~~~~~ Jungkook pun berjalan keluar Dari ruang Musik "Oh ya.. Kita aja belum rekaman.. Aku lupa… hufftt.. gimana…  
ya.. tapikan besok Taehyung masuk.. jadi rekamannya besok saja deh" ucap Jungkook tersenyum Saat memikirkan wajah Taehyung "Jungkook!" Panggil seorang namja Dari arah belakang.  
Jungkook pun membalikkan tubuhnya "Ohh.. mark.. ada apa?"  
"Eumm… Ayo ikut Aku sebentar.. Aku ingin bicara denganmu…"

~~~~~~~ Jungkook pun mengikuti langkah mark ke atas atap sekolah "Kita ngapain kesini?" Tanya jungkook Mark pun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook "Eumm.. Jungkook…"  
"Iyaa.. Kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook "Hmmm.. sebenarnya…"  
Jungkook pun hanya Melihat wajah mark yg ada di depannya,menunggu perkataan apa yg akan di lontarkan Dari mulut namja itu "Sebenarnya… Aku… Aa.. Aku… menyukai…mu"  
Mendengar itu raut wajah Jungkook berubah "M..mwo?" Tanya Jungkook kaget "Aku menyukaimu… Saat pertama kali Aku mengenalmu.. di kelas 11… hmm… gimana apa kamu Mau jadi pacarku?"  
"Hah?..eumm.." Jungkook langsung tidak bisa Fokus,ia hanya bisa Melihat mark yg berdiri di depannya menatap wajahnyeara,kini ia bingung apa yg harus ia katakan pada namja tampan di depannya itu,ya.. memang.. Mark adalah namja yang paling tampan Di kelas mereka Dan Dia multitalent.. bisa bernyanyi,dance Dan rapp.  
Jungkook memang dekat dengan mark Dari kelas 11 Saat mereka 1 berada di 1 kelas yg Sama "Miann… mark.. Aku… tidak bisa.. Aku hanya bisa berteman denganmu.. kau sudah Aku anggap seperti saudaraku" ucap Jungkook "Apa kau tidak Mau memikirkannya lagi? Aku sangat mencintaimu Jungkook… eum… tolong pikirkan lagi.. nanti Aku akan mendengar jawabannya sehabis acara penyambutan Big hit ENT. Di sekolah Kita selesai.. Aku akan menerima jawabanmu.. Saat itu…" ucap mark "Tapi…."  
"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu.. Hari itu.. kau harus memikirkannya… oke…" ucap msrk tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook "Markk…Markk" Jungkook terus memanggil manggil nama mark,tetapi namja itu Pura Pura tidak mendengarnya ~~~~~~~~~~~ Kringg Kringgg~~~ Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Semua murid murid pun keluar Dari kelas,begitu juga dengan Jungkook.  
"Min Jung Ayo pulang bersama" ucap Jungkook "Aku Mau Les Bahasa Inggris dulu… kamu duluan aja deh..  
maaf ya"  
"Sejak kapan kamu Les? Hahaha.. yasudah Aku duluan ya…  
byee"  
"hehehe Annyeong!" Teriak Min Jung Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah "Jungkook…"  
Mendengar namanya di panggil Jungkook pun menoleh "Ehh.. mark.. Kenapa?"  
"Kamu Mau bareng Gak? Aku bawa motor"  
"Tidakk.. tidak usah.. Aku Naik bus saja heheeh" ucap Jungkook tersenyum "Sudah.. Gak papa.. bareng Aku aja…" ucap mark memegang tangan kanan Jungkook "Annii.. gwaenchana.. hehehe" Aku pergi dulu ya.."  
Jungkook pun berjalan menuju halte bus depan sekolah Sambil menunggu bus yg belum kunjung Tiba,Jungkook duduk Dan memainkan ponselnya "Gosip Tentang Taehyung berpacaran.. sudah mulai hilang…  
syukurlah…"  
Ucap Jungkook tersenyum "Tapi.. Kenapa Aku terus memikirkan Taehyung… jantungku juga selali berdebar Saat bersamanya…" ucap Jungkook dalam hati "Dia sangat tampan di foto ini" Jungkook Melihat Foto Taehyung yg terpampang di internet "Heyy…"  
Tiba Tiba ada yg menyentuh pundak Jungkook Jungkook pun sontak kaget Dan langsung bangkit "Nuguseyo?!" Teriak Jungkook yyg bergerak menjauh "Hussttt!" Namja itu pun membuka masker hitam Dan topi biru yg ia pakai "Jimin…." ucap Jungkook terkejut "Hehehe… husst… jangan berisik.. nanti Kalau ada orang tau Aku disini.. bisa heboh"  
"Yakk! Kamu ngapain disini?"  
"Heheheh Gak papa.. Aku sedang rindu saja dengan sekolah"  
ucap jimin "Mwooyaa…" Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya Bus pun Tiba di halte bus,Jungkook pun melangkah untuk menaiki bus tetapi Tangannya di tahan oleh jimin "Jimin.. ngapain? Aku Mau pulang…" ucap Jungkook "Ayoo jalan jalan…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Breekk~~~ Jungkook masuk kedalam Mobil jimin "Kenapa kamu parkir mobil di depan sekolah… nanti Kalau ketahuan yg lain gimana" Tanya jungkook "Ketahuan gimana?"  
"Yaa.. Kata kamu.. kamu gk boleh ketahuan orang lain.. kamu kan artis…"  
"Hehehehe.. Iyaa… Aku kan harus sembunyi.. Kalau Aku menutup wajahku.. Gak ada yg bisa kenalin Aku kok…"  
"Hmmm kasihan.. sekali.. kamu… pasti lelah ya?" Tanya Jungkook "Mwo? Maksudmu?"  
"Apa kamu tidak lelah seperti ini? Sudah.. selama kamu jalan sama Aku.. jangan pakai kacamata ini… pakai topi saja" ucap Jungkook membuka kacamata yg Jimin pakai "Tapii… nanti.. gimana"  
"Sudahh tenang saja.. Gak bakal ada apa apa kok.. Ayo jalan..  
Kita Mau kemana?"  
"Kamu udah makan?"  
"Hmm.. belum…"  
"Baiklah… kalau begitu ayoo kita makan… di restoran steak di daerah dongdaemun.. disitu steaknya enak sekali"  
"Hmm baiklah.." ucap jungkook tersenyum ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Setelah masuk ke dalam restoran,jimin Dan jungkook pun duduk di tempat yg sudah disediakan "Selamat datang… ini.. menu Kami Hari ini" ucap pelayan yg datang menghampiri meja makan mereka "Kamu Mau makan apa kookie?"  
"Hmm…" jungkook pun melihat buku menu yg ia pegang "Aku Mau pesan T bone steak Dan… jus jeruk" ucap jungkook "Kita pesan T bone steak 2 Dan jus jeruknya 2" ucap jimin "Terimakasih,Kami akan segera menghidangkan pesanan Anda…"  
"Ne.."  
"Ohh.. ya.. Kita disuruh ibu Jung rekaman" ucap jungkook "MWoo?" Rekaman apa?"  
"Ya.. rekaman lagu kitaa…"  
"Mwoo jinjja? Huufftt yasudah.. nanti Aku kasitau taehyung Dan J hope"  
"Kalian.. kenapa Gak masuk selama 3 Hari?" Tanya jungkook "Gk bolehh.. Sama pihak manajemen…"  
"Kan yg kena masalah hanya taehyung.. kenapa kau Dan Hoseok ikut tidak masuk.. bilang saja malas" ucap jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak masuk… kau merindukanku?" Tanya jimin tersenyum "Mwoo? Hahahaha.. Mian tapi Aku tidak Sama sekali merindukanmu" ucap jungkook terkekeh "Bilang saja.. tidak usah malu malu… Hahahaha" ucap jimin lalu tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi jungkook "Yakk! Jangan sentuh Aku" ucap jungkook Jimin pun tersenyum evil Dan kini ia menyentuh pipi Kiri jungkook "Yakk!" Teriak jungkook "Hahahahaha kau sangat lucu… kalau sedang kesal" ucap jimin Jungkook pun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya "Hmmm jimin… Aku Mau bertanya sesuatu…"  
"Mwoo? Mau Tanya apa?"  
"Eumm.. jadi begini.. misalkan.. ada orang.. sahabat lamamu…  
Dia menyatakan.. cinta… ahh.. anniyo.. tidak jadi.." ucap jungkook lalu menunduk "Mwooyaa…. udah ada apa.. jelaskan saja.."  
"Tidak tidak jadi Bukan apa apa kok.." ucap jungkook tersenyum "Pesanan Anda sudah siap…" ucap pelayan datang membawa makanan yg mereka pesan.  
Setelah menghidangkan makanan di atas meja Pelayan pun memberikan nota pembayaran "Semuanya 40.000 won"  
"Ne…" jimin pun memberikan kartu kreditnya pada pelayan "akan Kami proses dulu ya pembayaranya mohon Tunggu sebentar"  
"Ne…"  
"Yakk.. kenapa Kamu yg bayar Semuanya… nanti Aku ganti ya…"  
"Tidakk tidak apa apa.. kan kemarin Kamu neraktir Aku..  
sekarang gantian.. Oke"  
"Hmmm baiklah…" ucap jungkook tersenyum "Yasudah.. ayo dimakan…" ucap Jimin "Ne… Selamat makan…"  
"Tuan.. ini kartu kreditnya Dan bukti pembayarannya..  
kamsahamnida.. silahkam nikmati makanan Anda" ucap pelayan yg datang ke meja makan mereka "Ohh Ne…" ucap jimin tersenyum

~~~~~~~~~~~ "Yakk.. sudah jam 5 sore.. ayo pulang…" ucap jungkook "Baiklah ayoo…"  
Breekkk~~~ Jungkook Dan jimin masuk ke dalam Mobil "Jungkook… rumah Kamu di daerah Mana?"  
"Hah?.. di seongdong.."  
"Baiklah.. Aku akan mengantarmu…"  
"Tidak usah… turunkan Aku di stasiun subway [kereta bawah tanah] saja…"  
"Anii.. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah…"  
"Tapi kan rumah Kamu bukannya berlawanan arah dengan rumahku?"  
"Yaa.. Memangnya kalau berlawanan arah kenapa…"  
"Ya.. gapapasih.. tapi Gak papa nih?"  
"Iyaa…"  
Jimin pun langsung menancap gas,Dan melajukan mobilnya Jungkook hanya melihat pemandangan jalan Dari dalam kaca Mobil Nettt Nettt~~~~ ponsel jungkook tiba tiba berdering Jungkook pun mengambil ponsel Dari dalam saku celananya Dia mengangkat ponselnya Dan meluhat layar galaxy note 4 itu,  
terlihat jelas Panggilan masuk "Mark"  
Jungkook pun menghela nafasnya,Dia bingung Mau menjawab telpon itu atau tidak "Siapa yg menelpon? Kenapa Gak di angkat?" Tanya jimin "Hah?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah jimin "Anni… Bukan siapa siapa" ucap jungkook lalu menaruh menaruh ponselnya di dalam saku celananya lagi Nettt Nettt~~~ Ponsel jungkook terus berdering "Yakk.. angkat.. saja sudah 4 Kali berdering.. siapa tau penting"  
ucap jimin Jungkook pun mengambil ponselnya Dan mengangkat telpon itu "Yeoboseyo…"  
"Halo.. jungkook.. Kamu kenapa Gak diangkat angkat?" Tanya mark "Mian.. Aku Gak denger.. tadi hapeku di kamar" ucap jungkook "Ohh.. begitu… hmm.. jungkook.. malam ini.. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu.. temui Aku di Taman Songguk Jam 7 malam ya"  
"Mwo? Oh.. baiklah.. nanti Aku akan kesana"  
Jungkook pun menutup telponnya "Siapa yg menelpon" jimin menoleh ke arah jungkook "Hah? Ohh.. annii.. hanya teman"  
"Kau Mau bertemu dengannya?"  
"Iyaa.. Dia Mau menemuiku nanti"  
"Kemana? Biar Aku yg sekalian antar kesana"  
"Tidakk.. tidak usah.. Kamu antarkan Aku sampai rumah saja"  
ucap jungkook "Ohh baiklah.. terserah" ucap jimin mempoutkan bibirnya ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Breekkk~~~~ jungkook menutup pintu mobil jimin "Jimin.. makasih ya Hari ini.. besok jangan lupa Kamu masuk sekolah.. oh ya bilangin ke taehyung Dan Ho seok.. agar kelompok Kita cepat cepat rekaman"  
"Iya Iyaa… tenang aja"  
"Yauda.. byee.. Hati hati" ucap jungkook melambaikan tangannya Jimin pun melajukan Mobil nya Jungkook berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya "Aku pulang!"  
Suasana rumah sepi Dan sunyi "Huuftt sepertinya eomma lembur"  
Ucap jungkook Jungkook pun ke kamarnya,menaruh tas Dan berganti pakaian "Sudah jam setengah 7… Aku Harus ketaman sekarang…"  
Jungkook pun turun ke lantai bawah bersiap siap untuk pergi keluar rumah ~~~~~~~~~~~ Nettt Nettt~~~~ ponsel jimin berdering "Yeoboseyo…"  
"Halo… jimin.. Kamu dimana?" Tanya suga "Dijalan… Memangnya kenapa hyung?"  
"Tolong belikan Aku 3 ramen,3 americano"  
"Mwoo? Baiklah.. di dorm ada siapa aja?"  
"Ada aku,jin hyung Dan Ho seok"  
"Ohh baiklah.. nanti Aku akan segera kesana…"  
Jimin pun menutup telepon itu "Aishh.. Aku Beli dimana ya?"  
Jimin pun memutar arah mobilnya mencari Toko swalayan Dan cafe di daerah itu ~~~~~~~~~ Jungkook sampai di Taman Songguk,ia pun duduk di bangku Taman menunggu mark datang "Mark.. Mana.. sudah jam 19.15" ucap jungkook melihat layar ponselnya "Taman ini.. sepi sekali"  
Jungkook pun berdiri melihat lihat sekeliling Taman,tidak ada tampak seorang pun yang melintasi Taman itu,hanya cahaya bulan dan lampu lampu yg menyinari Taman indah di malam Hari itu "Jungkook!"  
Jungkook menoleh ke arah sumber suara Mark datang memakai sepeda sport berwarna merah "Wahh.. kau bawa sepeda.. rumah Kamu dekat?"  
"Miann.. Aku telat.. hehehe Iya rumah Ku di komplek sebelah…  
Kamu udah nunggu lama?"  
"Hah? Tidakk kok aku juga Baru sampai"  
"Rumah Kamu jauh ya?" Tanya mark "Tidak kok… cuma Naik bus aja 8 menit sampai ke sini…"  
"Aku sudah bersamamu selama 2 tahun tapi kau tidak pernah mengajakku ke rumah mu"  
"Hehehe lagian Kamu gk bilang.. kalau Kamu bilang aku ajak main" ucap jungkook "Baiklahh nanti kau akan Aku antar pulang kerumah"  
"Mwo? Naik sepeda?"  
"Iyalah… Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Aa..anni.. tapi kalau pakai sepeda.. kan cukup pegal… tidak usah Aku Naik bus saja"  
"Hehehe baiklah…"

"Oh ya.. Kamu Mau ngapain nyuruh Aku kesini?"  
"Euumm.. Aku ingin memberikan ini…" mark memberikan sesuatu pada jungkook "apa ini?" Jungkook membuka kotak kecil berwarna biru yg diberikan mark "Apa ini?"  
"Itu… flashdisk.. isinya lagu lagu yg dulu Kita pernah buat bersama"  
"Jinjja? Woww.. kau masih menyimpannya.. Aku kira kau sudah lupa dengan lagu lagu yg dulu Kita buat bersama"  
"Aku selalu menyimpannya… oh ya.. apa Kamu nanti akan ikut audisi Bighit?"  
"Iya Aku ikut.. Kamu?"  
"Tidak… Aku sudah ikut audisi JYP tanggal 12 kemarin"  
"Lalu bagaimana? Apa Kamu diterima?"  
"Belum.. tahu.. katanya nanti pengumumannya akan dikirimkan email tanggal 18"  
"Semoga Kamu menang ya… Aku senang kalau Kamu berhasil…  
Aku tau Kamu berbakat,oh ya.. kenapa Kamu tidak masuk SM saja.. wajahmu kan tampan"  
"Aku sudah pernah audisi SM 4 Kali… tapi gagal semua.. Aku malu.. kalau kesana terus"  
"Hahahaha kasihan sekali… Semoga audisi Kali ini Kamu berhasil.."  
"Kalau Aku berhasil… Kamu bakal kasih hadiah apa ke Aku?"  
"Mwo?…. eum… nanti akan Ku pikirkan" ucap jungkook "Hahahaha Yakk.. Aku hanya bercanda.. kau doakan saja untukku agar Aku bisa lulus"  
"Heheheh Iyaa.. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu"  
~~~~~~~~~~ Jimin memakirkan mobilnya.. di tepi jalan di Taman Songguk Brekk~~~ Dia keluar Dari Mobil dan memakai topi "Aissh… kenapa di swalayan itu gk ada tempat parkirnya sih..  
Aku kan ribet harus parkir disini" ucap jimin berjalan menuju Toko yg ada di samping Taman ~~~~~~~~~~~ Setelah beberapa menit membeli ramen jimin pun keluar dari toko swalayan itu Tetapi ia melihat 2 orang namja yg duduk di sudut Taman sedang tertawa bersama "Siapa itu.. malam malam begini…?" Tanya jimin mengintip 2 orang yg sedang mengobrol di bangku Taman "Mwooyaa..i.. tukan kookie… siapa namja itu?" Tanya jimin lalu memfokuskan mendengar pembicaraan mereka "Apa yang kookie lakukan dengannya?"  
"Eumm.. mark… Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu" ucap jungkook "Bicaralah…"  
"Aku.. tidak… bisa menerima perasaanmu… maaf.. Kita berteman baik saja ya… kau sudah seperti hyung Bagi Ku Dan sahabatku"  
Mark pun terdiam,wajahnya kini hanya menatap wajah jungkook yg ada di depannya Mendengar jungkook mengatakan itu jimin membelalakan matanya "Mwo?! Apa jungkook menyukai namja?"  
"Namja yg bersamanya sangat tampan…" ucap jimin yg terus memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka "Mark… maafkan Aku… Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu..  
tapi Aku ingin Kita berteman baik saja.. Oke…" ucap jungkook memegang tangan mark dan tersenyum memandang wajah mark Tetapi tiba tiba mark memegang lengan jungkook,kedua matanya melihat wajah jungkook yg putih terkena sinar lampu Taman Kini wajah mark semakin mendekat kearah wajah jungkook Jungkook pun hanya terdiam,tangannya mulai gemetar,Dia tidak bisa menghindar,kepalanya tidak bisa berputar walaupun ia sudah berusaha untuk mengelak.  
"Mwoyaa! Apa yg akan namja itu lakukan.. kenapa Dia semakin mendekati jungkook" ucap Jimin Kini jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat,jungkook pun menolehkan wajahnya Dan berhasil menghindar Dari ciuman yg akan dilakukan oleh mark Kini tangan jungkook gemetar,nafasnya ter engah engah Karena jungkook berhasil menghindari ciuman yg akan di berikan oleh nya,mark pun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya Dan menjauhkan wajah nya Dari wajah jungkook "Ekheemm… Mian…" ucap mark Gugup Jungkook hanya terdiam Dan lalu langsung berdiri "Mark.. aku pulang dulu ya.. makasih hadiahnya" ucap jungkook Jungkook pun melangkahkan kakinya Tetapi mark langsung bangkit Dan menarik tangan jungkook Sehingga jungkook berputar Dan jatuh di pelukannya "Aku sangat menyukaimu jungkook…" ucap mark dengan memeluk jungkook erat,tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang jungkook sementara tangan kanannya memeluk punggung jungkook "Mark… apa..apa.. yang kau lakukan?" Jungkook berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu "Sebentar aja.. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu…" ucap mark Mendengar suara mark yg mulai parau jungkook pun terdiam Kini tangan jungkook pun memeluk mark,ia menepuk nepuk punggung mark lembut "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu… sebagai teman.. mark" ucap jungkook Mark hanya memejamkan matanya,jungkook bisa merasakan detak jantung mark yg berdegup kencang ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan mark pun melepaskan pelukannya itu "Sudah malam.. ayo Pulang"  
"Iyaa…" jungkook tersenyum Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri Taman dengan cahaya bulan yg bersinar terang Di malam itu Melihat mereka semakin dekat,jimin langsung berlari masuk kedalam Mobil Jimin melihat Jungkook berjalan dengan namja yg tinggi putih disampingnya sambil menggerek sepeda sport yg ia bawa "Mereka… Mau kemana?" Tanya jimin yg mengintip dari kaca mobilnya Sambil berusaha mengumpat ngumpat agar tidak ketahuan oleh Jungkook Jungkook Dan mark pun berjalan perlahan melewati trotoar jalan Sambil mengobrol Dan kadang tertawa dengan canda candaan mereka lontarkan satu sama lain "Hmmm… kalau gitu.. sampai ketemu besok ya.. Aku pulang dulu" ucap Jungkook lalu berjalan meninggalkan mark "Jungkook!"  
Jungkook menoleh ke arah belakang "Waee?"  
"Mau Aku antar?" Tanya mark "Naik apa? Sepeda? Hahaha aniya.. gwaenchana.. sudah Kamu Pulang duluan…"  
"Hmm baiklah… sampai ketemu Besok"  
"Ne… annyeong…" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya Dan berjalan menuju halte bus "Dasar… namja tidak bertanggung jawab… masa ia tega sekali membuat kookie jalan sendirian malam malam" ucap jimin mendengus Di dalam mobilnya Neett nettt~~~~ ponsel jimin berdering Jimin segera mengangkat telpon itu "Yeoboseyo…"  
"Yakk! Neo eodiya?! Lama sekali!" Teriak suga membuat jimin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya "Hehehehe.. Mian.. Aku akan segera kembali" ucap jimin "Aisshh! Ppali!" Teriak suga Jimin pun menutup telepon itu Dan langsung melempar Iphone nya ke Jok Mobil Di sampingnya,Ia langsung menginjak gas mobilnya,melajukan mobilnya mendekati halte bus yg ada Di depan Taman Tinn Tinn~~~~ Mendengar suara klakson mobil jungkook pun menoleh Kaca Mobil itu terbuka Dan terlihat kepala jimin yg menonjol keluar "Yakk!" Teriak jimin

Jungkook pun membelalakan matanya "Eooh… jimin… kamu ngapain disini?"  
Jungkook berjalan mendekati Mobil jimin yg berhenti di tepi jalan "Seharusnya Aku yg bertanya… kenapa kamu disini sudah hampir jam Mau 9 malam"  
"Hehehehe anni.. Aku hanya bertemu dengan teman"  
"Chingu? Nugunde?"  
"Geunyang.. Chingu…" ucap jungkook terkekeh "Yeoja atau namja?"  
"Yakk! Kau penasaran sekali… sudah ya.. Aku pulang bye…"  
jungkook berjalan meninggalkan jimin "Yak! Ayo Aku antar"  
Jungkook pun menoleh Dan tersenyum "Tidak usah…!" Teriak jungkook Breekk~~~ Jimin keluar dari mobil Dan berjalan mendekati jungkook "Ayo Aku antar.. ini sudah malam" jimin menarik tangan jungkook "Anni.. Tidak.. usahh…" jungkook berusaha melepaskan eratan tangan jimin,tetapi jimin terus menarik tangannya sehingga ia masuk kedalam Mobil Breekk~~~~ Jimin menutup pintu mobilnya "Antarkan Aku sampai halte bus saja… ini sudah malam.. nanti kamu dimarahin Sama manajer gimana?"  
"Tidak apa.. apa.. manajer Ku sedang diluar kota.."  
"Tapi… rumahku dekat kok dari sini…"  
"Sudahh kamu diam saja… Aku kan mengantarmu" ucap jimin lalu ia melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat Jungkook pun hanya mengangguk Dan melihat pemandangan malam dari dalam Kaca mobilnya,sambil sesekali melirik ke arah jimin yg serius memperhatikan jalan "Kenapa Kau terus melihatku?" Tanya jimin Jungkook pun kaget Dan langsung mengalihkan bola matanya ke arah lain "Anni… siapa yg melihatmu…"  
"Aku tau.. Aku tampan… apa Kau menyukaiku?"  
"Mwo? Hahahaha apa Kau bercanda?"  
"Tidak.. Aku Tidak bercanda…" ucap jimin dengan Nada bicara yg sedikit tegas "Hah?" Jungkook pun terdiam,kini hanya keheningan malam Dan Suara mesin Mobil Yg menyeruak di dalam ruangan kecil itu Jungkook pun menoleh melihat ke kaca Mobil berpura Pura tidak mendengar apa Yang jimin katakan ~~~~~~~~~ Breekk~~~ Jungkook keluar dari Mobil jimin "Jimin terimakasih ya sudah mengantarku pulang"  
"Eumm Jungkook.. Tadi akuu…"  
"Aku masuk dulu ya… Besok Kita ketemu lagi bye…"  
Jungkook memotong pembicaraan jimin Dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam pagar rumah nya Melihat sikap Jungkook Yg canggung jimin hanya menghela nafasnya "Aisshh! Ada apa denganku! Kenapa Aku berbicara seperti tadI!" Ucap jimin kesal.  
"Aku pulang…." Ucap Jungkook masuk kedalam rumahnya "Jungkook… kamu kemana aja.. Udah jam 9 lewat"  
"Miann.. eomma.. Tadi aKu menemui temanku sebentar"  
"Yasudah.. sana cepat tidur.. Besok kamu kan sekolah"  
"Ne…"  
Jungkook berlari menuju kamarnya Dan bersiap untuk tidur ~~~~~~~~~~ Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk di kamarnya Tiniitt~~~ ponsel Jungkook berdering Jungkook bangkit Dan mengambil Galaxy Note 4 di atas meja kayu disamping kasurnya Jungkook menyentuh layar Icon pesan Yg tampil di layar ponselnya itu.  
"Jungkook kamu sudah tidur? Maaf Tadi Aku hanya bercanda ehehehe sampai ketemu Besok" sms jimin Melihat sms itu Jungkook hanya tersenyum Dan lalu ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas meja kayu Ia membaringkan tubuhnya,menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat berwarna putih "Kenapa.. jantungku selalu berdegup kencang Saat Aku bersama jimin Dan taehyung.. huuuftttt"  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Jungkook berlari lari menuju sekolahnya dengan terburu buru "Ya ampunn… Aku pakai telat lagi!" Ucap Jungkook terburu buru berlari dari halte menuju gedung sekolahnya Jungkook melihat banyak orang,wartawan yang ada di depan pagar sekolah nya Terlihat banner besar di dinding sekolah yang bertuliskan "Selamat Datang Bighit Ent"  
"Banyak sekali orang… huuftt… semangat!"  
Jungkook pun mengaktifkan layar ponselnya Terlihat tanggal 20 agustus 2014 jam 09.11 "Ya ampun.. sudah jam segini… gawatt..!"  
Jungkook segera berlari masuk kedalam gedung sekolahnya Dengan cepatnya ia berlari menuju kelasnya Brekk~~~ Jungkook membuka pintu kelasnya Jungkook pun langsung menaruh tasnya diatas meja belajarnya "Yak Jungkook! Kamu telat… buruan ke aula..! AKmu dicariin taehyung Dan Yang lainnya" Ucap Sojin "Iya Iya!" Teriak Jungkook Dengan gerakan cepatnya Jungkook mengambil buku Musik yang ada di dalam tasnya.  
Nettt Nettt~~~~ Ponsel Jungkook bergetar,Jungkook langsung mengambil ponselnya dari dalam seragam sekolahnya "Yeoboseyoo"  
"Yakk! Kau dimana?" Teriak J hope "Iyaa.. Aku dikelas.. Aku akan segera ke aula…" Seru Jungkook lalu berlari ke luar kelas "Jangan lupa bawa buku lagunya.." "Iya Iyaa Arra!" Ucap Jungkook "Baiklah.. cepat kesini! Acaranya sudah Mau dimulai!"  
Sambil berlari lari Jungkook menekan tombol off mematikan layar ponselnya Dan~~~~ Brakkk~~~~ buku Lagu Jungkook Dan ponsel Nya terbanting ke lantai berarakan "Eohh.. Miann Miann.. Aku tidak melihat ada orang berjalan"  
Ucap Jungkook lalu langsung jongkook membereskan buku lagunya Yg berantakan di lantai lorong sekolah "Iya.. maafkan Aku juga" Ucap seorang yeoja yang jongkok membantu Jungkook membereskan kertas kertas Yg berisi lagu lagu Setelah selesai membereskan buku,Jungkook mengambil ponselnya Dan bangkit "Maafkan Aku.. kalau begitu Aku duluan…" Ucap Jungkook membungkukan badannya sedikit lalu kembali berlari meninggalkan yeoja itu Yeoja itupun tersenyum lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.  
Saat sedang berlari langkah jungkook terhenti,ia menoleh ke belakang melihat yeoja Yg tadi ia tabrak dari kejauhan "Sepertinya.. Aku pernahh.. melihatnya…" Ucap jungkook "Ah.. sudahlah" Jungkook lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju aula sekolah Kreekk~~~ Jungkook masuk kedalam aula besar Terlihat dekorasi mewah yang menghiasi dinding dinding aula,meja meja tamu,berbagai hidangan mewah yang ada di atas meja yang tertata rapi.  
Dan lampu hias yang menyala menerangi seluruh ruangan megah itu membuat kagum semua orang Yg melihatnya.  
"Jungkook!" Teriak Jimin dari balik tirai di lorong di Samping panggung Jungkook menoleh kearah jimin Dan melambaikan tangannya kearah jimin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~ "Selamat Datang para hadirin yang berbahagia.. Kami segenap pengurus dan Warga Melody art school senang bisa merayakan Hari yang berbahagia ini dengan penuh nikmat Dan syukur.  
Saya selaku kepala sekolah Di Melody Art school sangat berterimakasih atas hadirnya CEO Bighit Ent Bang si hyuk,Dan seluruh staff Yg bertugas Hari ini… ~~~~"  
"Jungkook… Mana kertas lagunya?" Tanya taehyung "Ini…" Jungkook memberikan kertas lagunya pada taehyung "Baiklah.. Aku akan kasih kertas lagu ini Dan kaset nya pada ibu Jung.." taehyung berlari menuju Control Room studio "Jungkook kamu sudah siapkan… bernyanyi?"  
"Aku gugup…" Ucap Jungkook "Iyaa… kamu Dan taehyung yang bernyanyi di atas panggung..  
Kenapa Aku yang jadi gemetar ya" Ucap jimin "Hehehhe.. Iya… kamu doakan semoga penampilanku Dan taehyung lancar"  
"Iyaa…" jimin lalu menggenggam Tangan Jungkook erat "Jungkook… semoga berhasil ya… Aku senang akhirnya Kita bisa buat lagu bersama" Ucap J hope "Hehehe Iya.. terimakasih ya kalian sudah ikut membantu…"  
"Iyalah.. Kita kan 1 Tim" ucap J hope tersenyum "Aku senang… kamu Dan taehyung akhirnya mau Memutuskan untuk duet… lagu itu memang pas untuk duet… Aku yakin lagu ini lagu Yg bagus…"

Jungkook pun tersenyum mendengar Hal itu Jungkook pun berjalan mengambil buku lagunya Ia membuka buku lagunya itu Dan mencari lagunya Yg akan ia berikan pada ibu Jung untuk Audisi penulis lagu Big hit ent "Mana kertasnya…" Ucap Jungkook Yg kebingungan mencari

cari kertas lagu Yg ada di dalam buku lagunya.  
"Kok hilang ya? Aaa.. eottokhe! Aku membuat lagu itu..  
selama 5 bulan… masa hilangg…" Ucap Jungkook sambil berusaha mencari cari kertas lagunya di tumpukkan kertas kertas lagu lain miliknya

To be continued ~~~~ 


	3. Love me harder Chapter 3

[Preview Chap sebelumnya]

"Banyak sekali orang… huuftt… semangat!"  
Jungkook pun mengaktifkan layar ponselnya Terlihat tanggal 20 agustus 2014 jam 09.11 "Ya ampun.. sudah jam segini… gawatt..!" Jungkook langsung berlari masuk ke dalam Gedung sekolah

"Jungkook kamu sudah siapkan… bernyanyi?"  
"Aku gugup…" Ucap Jungkook "Iyaa… kamu Dan taehyung yang bernyanyi di atas panggung.. Kenapa Aku yang jadi gemetar ya" Ucap jimin "Hehehhe.. Iya… kamu doakan semoga penampilanku Dan taehyung lancar"  
"Iyaa…" jimin lalu menggenggam Tangan Jungkook erat "Jungkook… semoga berhasil ya… Aku senang akhirnya Kita bisa buat lagu bersama" Ucap J hope "Hehehe Iya.. terimakasih ya kalian sudah ikut membantu…"  
Jungkook pun berjalan mengambil buku lagunya Ia membuka buku lagunya itu Dan mencari lagunya Yg akan ia berikan pada ibu Jung untuk Audisi penulis lagu Big hit ent "Mana kertasnya…" Ucap Jungkook Yg kebingungan mencari cari kertas lagu Yg ada di dalam buku lagunya.  
"Kok hilang ya? Aaa.. eottokhe! Aku membuat lagu itu.. selama 5 bulan… masa hilangg…" Ucap Jungkook sambil berusaha mencari cari kertas lagunya di tumpukkan kertas kertas lagu lain miliknya

~~~~~~~~Love Me Harder~~~~~~~~

"Jungkook ada apa?" Tanya jimin memerhatikan jungkook kebingungan Jungkook lalu menegakkan kepalanya "Aa..nni.. gwaenchanaa" ucap jungkook tersenyum (terpaksa)

"Iyaa.. hadirin semuanya Kita telah menyiapkan penyambutan spesial di Hari ini.. Maka dari itu pihak sekolah akan memperlihatkan kemampuan siswa siswi yang ada di Melody Art school… penampilan pertama dibawakan oleh jeon jungkook Dan Kim taehyung dari kelas 12 – 2"

*Prookk prokkk Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan meriah menyambut jungkook Dan taehyung Naik ke atas panggung

"Annyeonghaseyo… naneun.. jungkook imnida" ucap jungkook diatas panggung tersenyum "Annyeonghaseyo… naneun.. V imnida.. hehehe" ucap taehyung sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya membuat Seluruh yeoja yeoja yg ada diruangan itu teriak histeris "Kita.. akan menyanyikan lagu buatan … yaitu Park jimin,Jeong ho seok,Saya.. jungkook Dan Kim taehyung.. yang berjudul Sorry I'm Happy…  
*prokk prokkk Prookk Suara tepuk tangan kembali bergemuruh

"Oppa!"  
"Taehyung Oppa! Semangat!"  
"V Oppa!" Teriak seluruh yeoja yeoja murid Melody Art School histeris Kini lampu ruangan mulai semakin redup,hanya 1 cahaya lampu yg mulai fokus ke arah panggung Semua mata Kini tertuju pada 2 namja yg ada di atas panggung itu.  
Irama Musik mulai terdengar jelas Alunan Musik Kini menyeruak di Seluruh ruangan megah itu

[Jungkook] swineun narira jibeman itgo sipjiga anhaseo oraenmaniya mocheoreom nagal junbireul hago [Taehyung] haengbokhae boineun saramdeul soge utgo tteodeulmyeonseo geureoke neoreul jogeumssik ijeo gana bwa [Jungkook] neol bonaen gire seoseo cham manhi ureotdeon geu bam heunjeokdo eobsi sarajyeogago jiwojyeo gago ijen apeuji anha

[All] annyeong nae sarang uri bomnare chuun gyeouri tto watjiman yeogikkajiin gabwa jeongmal seulpeodo tteonajwo jigeum nan haengbokhae haengbokhan mankeum mianhae [Jungkook] ijeneun nareul itgo joheun sarameul manna….

"Woww.. kau hebat.. Jungkook!" Ucap jimin tersenyum "Iyaa.. suara kalian cocok!" Ucap J hope mengacungkan jempol nya sambil tersenyum lebar Taehyung Dan jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum senang karena kini kerja kelompok mereka sudah selesai "Heyy!" Tiba tiba 3 orang namja mendekat ke arah mereka Merek bertiga pun menoleh ke arah suara.  
"Woww.. hyung! kau datang?!" Teriak Taehyung senang melihat jin,suga Dan namjoon di hadapannya "Annyeonghaseyoo…" Jungkook membungkuk Dan tersenyum "Wow.. kamu Jungkook ya.. banggapta" Ucap suga menjulurkan tangannya "Nee banggapseumnida" Jungkook berjabat tangan dengan suga "Wow.. suaramu indah…" Ucap jin Dan namjoon "Kamsahamnida" Jungkook tersenyum lebar

"Ayoo habis pulang sekolah Nanti Kita jalan jalan.. Aku traktir" Ucap Namjoon "Jinjja.. hyung?" Tanya jimin "Iyaa.."  
"Woww… daebakk! Yeayyy!"  
Kini suasana semakin bergembira seluruh orang tersenyum senang,termasuk Jungkook yang kini bisa semakin dekat dengan orang yg ia cintai..  
Ya…  
Dia sudah menyukai orang itu… Dan memendam perasaannya…  
Walau Dia tidak yakin kapan ia akan menyatakan perasaannya itu padanya,tetapi ia yakin akan perasaan cintanya itu.

"Kita pulang jam berapa?" Tanya jimin "Mungkin jam 5 Kali.. sampaii acaranya selesai" Ucap J hope "Jungkook… Mana kertas lagu yang kamu ingin kasih ke ibu untuk audisi?" Tanya ibu Jung yg tiba tiba datang menghampiri mereka yang sedang duduk di bangku di lorong sekolah Jungkook,jimin Dan J hope pun bangkit lalu membungkuk sedikit memberikan hormat "Maaf bu.. kertasnya hilang"  
"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana? Audisinya hanya sampai besok.. jam 5 sore"  
"Hmm.. sepertinya.. Aku tidak bisaa… ikut audisi ini…"  
"Mwoo? Lalu kapan? Nanti kamu tidak ada waktu lagi.. ini kesempatan kamu buat jadi trinee kamu kan sudah 18 tahun"  
"Tapii.. bu.. Saya sudah menulis lagu itu.. sudah lama… itu lagu terbaik yang Saya punya,Saya juga punya lagu lain… tapi Saya gak yakin bakal lolos"  
"Pokoknya kamu kasih aja lagu lain buatanmu yang bagus ke ibu… ibu tau kamu berbakat pasti kamu diterima"  
"Ne.. besok akan Saya berikan ke ibu"  
"Baiklah… kalau begitu.." ibu Jung pun pergi masuk kedalam aula.  
Jungkook kini duduk frustasi meratapi nasibnya "Ada apa kookie… apa yg hilang?" Tanya jimin "Kertas laguku.. hilang… harusnya Aku berikan pada ibu Jung untuk audisi Hari ini"  
"Mwoo? Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya J hope Dan jimin "Hmmm Aku tidak tahu.. Mungkin Nanti Aku akan memberikan laguku yang lain"  
"Semoga kamu lulus ya…"

"Jungkook!" Teriak seorang namja tinggi datang menghampirinya "Eoo.. mark? Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya Dan berdiri dihadapan mark "Apa ini punyamu? Aku menemukannya di lantai depan kelas 11 – 3" menunjukkan kertas lebar berwarna putih kusam ke arah Jungkook.  
Dengan cepat Jungkook mengambil kertas itu dari tangan mark Dan mengeceknya "Ini laguku!" Teriak Jungkook kaget "Mwoo?!" J hope Dan jimin bangkit dari tempat duduknya "Aaaaaa! Benar ini kertas laguku yg hilangg! MARK GOMAWO!" Teriak Jungkook lalu memeluk mark dengan erat sambil melompat lompat kegirangan "Ya ampunn syukurlah" Ucap J hope tersenyum Tidak tahu mengapa kini jimin hanya tersenyum miris melihat Jungkook memeluk mark dihadapannya,detak jantungnya kini berdegup kencang,hawa panas kini mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya pada mark Dan tersenyum dihadapannya "Mark… jeongmal gomawo.. kalau tidak ada kamu Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana"  
"Hehehe Iyaa.. Sama Sama.. kalau gitu Aku pergi dulu.. Aku Mau ke aula dulu"  
"Baiklah… Kamsahamnida…" Ucap Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mark.  
mark hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis yg keluar dari bibirnya

"Ya ampun.. akhirnya… huufttt untung sajaa" Jungkook kini menghela nafasnya lega karena sudah menemukan benda yg berharga baginya "Syukurlahh… Jungkook kamu menemukannya Aku juga ikut senang" ucap J hope Jimin kini hanya terdiam mendengarkan obrolan kedua namja yg berada di sampingnya,Saat ini Mood nya mulai menurun ketika melihat Jungkook memeluk mark di depannya

"Heyy!" Teriak Taehyung dari kejauhan berjalan mendekat Membuat mereka bertiga menoleh ke arahnya "Heyy! Sini cepat!" Seru J hope sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung yg berjalan melewati lorong lorong sekolah.  
Tetapi ada pemandangan yang aneh Saat Taehyung berjalan,ada seorang yeoja mengikuti langkahnya di belakangnya.  
Kini mereka langkah mereka berdua mulai mendekat Dan mendekat

Jimin,Jungkook,J hope hanya membelalakan matanya bingung melihat Taehyung membawa yeoja di sampingnya "Heyy.. kenalkan ini jeong Yein" Ucap Taehyung "Annyeonghaseyo… jeong Yein imndia…" Ujar yeoja itu tersenyum,3 namja itu langsung berdiri bangkit dari bangku kayu yg mereka duduki "Kamu kan… Yein Lovelyz?!" Tanya J hope "Iyaa.. hehehe" yeoja itu hanya tersenyum "Mwooya? Kalian berpacaran?" Tanya jimin "Iyadong hahaha!" Seru Taehyung tersenyum bahagia memperkenalkan pacarnya pada ketiga temannya "MWOO!" Teriak J hope Dan Jimin terbelalak Jungkook kini hanya bisa terbujur kaku bagai tersambar petir melihat orang yg dicintainya telah mempunyai kekasih.  
Mata Jungkook kini mulai berkaca kaca melihat yeoja cantik di depannya.  
"Mwoooyaa.. apa kamu bercanda?" Tanya jimin "Anniii.. untuk apa Aku bercanda ini serius! Besok hubungan Kita akan di ungkapkan ke media… pihak agency sudah menyetujuinya"  
"Mwoo? Jinjja?" Tanya J hope "Iyaa benarrr… hehehe…"  
"Woww.. Taehyung.. skrng kamu sudah mulai berani ya hahaha" Ucap jimin "Selamat yaa…" ujar J hope "Chukaeee!" Ujar Jimin "Yak! Jungkook ucapkan Selamat… kenapa diam saja!" Ujar jimin menyentuh lengan kanan Jungkook.  
Jungkook pun sadar dari lamunannya Dan tersenyum kecil mencoba menutupi kesedihannya "Chuu..chukkae" Ucap Jungkook "Kalian sudah berapa lama berpacaran?" Tanya jimin "Sudahh jalan 2 minggu"  
"Daebakk.. hahahah chukkae!" Ucap J hope "Hehehe gomawo chingu… oh ya bilang Hyung Nanti Aku gak bisa ikut makan bersama.. Aku ada kencan dengan Yein"  
"Okee.. Baiklah hahahaa Tenang saja" Ucap J hope memberikan wink di mata kanannya menandakan semuanya akan beres.  
"Kalau begitu Aku pergi dulu ya… byee…" Ucap Taehyung lalu menggandeng tangan Yein Dan membawanya pergi "Hahaha dasar… Taehyung.. selalu mementingkan wanita"  
"Iyaa… pantas saja kemarin Aku mendengar Taehyung menelpon seorang yeoja Saat di dorm.. rupanya ia menelpon Yein"  
"Jinjja? Woww… bagaimana ya reaksi fans Kita besok Setelah mendengar kabar itu?" Tanya J hope Jimin pun hanya mengerakkan pundaknya ke atas lalu diturunkan lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Jadi… yeoja yang Aku tabrak tadi Saat ingin ke aula itu Yein…. pantas saja wajahnya familiar" lirih Jungkook dalam hati kecilnya

"Kalau begitu.. apa yg Kita lakukan sekarang? Jam berapa sih Kita pulang?" Tanya J hope "Ayo Kita pulang sekarang.. Aku lapar.. cepat telpon namjoon hyung" Ucap jimin "Eumm… miann.. Aku… gak bisa ikut makan malam ini…" Ucap Jungkook tersenyum menahan isak tangisnya Dan mencoba menahan bulir bulir air mata yang akan mengalir deras dari kedua mata yg berkaca kaca "Mwoo? Tidak…. tidakk.. Masa Taehyung sudah pergi.. kamu juga tidak ikut…" seru Jimin "Iyaa.. sudah ikut saja.. sebentar saja kok" Ucap J hope "Tapi…"  
"Ayolah.. ikut saja.. Tenang saja Nanti Aku antar pulang" Ujar jimin tersenyum "Kalau begitu aku berikan kertas lagu ini pada ibu Jung dulu ya.. kalian tunggu disini dulu"  
"Baiklah…"

Jungkook pun tersenyum tipis Dan berjalan masuk kedalam aula Brekkk~~~~ Jungkook menutup pintu aula Kini ia berjalan perlahan menuju Control Room studio Suasana di dalam yg meriah itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati Jungkook yg sedang dilanda badai Saat ini.  
Tangan Jungkook yg gemetar memegang kertas lagu,kakinya yg mulai lemas terus berusaha berjalan menuju ruang kontrol di belakang panggung.

"Jungkook kenapa kau seperti ini…"  
"Kenapa kau lemah seperti ini…"  
"Kau harus bisa.. melupakannya.. mungkin ini takdir.."  
"Mungkin kau memang tidak bisa bersamanya"  
"Kau hanya bermimpi bisa terus disampingnya… padahal kau bukan siapa siapa"

Semua Kata Kata itu kini ada di kepala jungkook.  
Kini ia terus berusaha menopang dirinya agar bisa berdiri Dan berjalan.

"Bodohnya kau menyukainya…"  
Ucap Jungkook

Tok Tok Tok~~~ "Permisi…"  
Jungkook masuk kedalam control room Dan membungkuk memberikan hormat "Seonsaengnim.. ini.. kertas lagu Saya"  
Ibu Jung pun tersenyum Dan mengambil kertas lagu itu dari tangan Jungkook "Bagus… ini.. lagu yang baguss" Ucap ibu Jung yg sedikit membaca sebagian lirik lagu tersebut "Nanti pengumuman lulusnya tanggal 30"  
"Mwo? Lama sekali.. bu?"  
"Hmm gak tau.. deh dari pihak agency big hit nya yang menentukan..ya kan kamu tau… yang ikut audisi Bukan kamu aja Jungkook.. 70% murid di sekolah Kita ikut audisi penulis lagu.. jadi lama prosesnya"  
"Ohh.. ne.. algetseumnida… Kamsahamnida…"  
"Nee…"

Jungkook pun melangkah keluar dari ruang kontrol

Jungkook kini berjalan menuju pintu keluar aula Drttt drrtt~~~~ ponsel Jungkook bergetar Jungkook pun mengeluarkan galaxy Note 4 nya dari dalam saku celananya Ia melihat layar ponselnya terlihat panggilan masuk "Park Jimin"  
Jungkook menghapus air matanya yg sempat keluar akibat shock dengan yg kejadian Hari ini

"Yeeo..boseyo"  
"Halo.. Jungkook kamu dimana? Cepat Ke pagar sekolah yang lain sudah menunggu" ucap Jimin "Nee.. Aku akan segera kesana"  
"Baiklah…"  
Jungkook menutup telpon itu Dan segera berlari keluar dari aula

"Miann.. aku terlambat" ucap Jungkook dengan nafas terengah engah karena berlari menuju Mobil van putih yg ada di tepi trotoar jalan Jimin pun membuka pintu Mobil mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk ke dalam Mobil Breekk~~~~

Kini Jungkook berada di dalam Mobil Dan duduk di bagian paling belakang bersama suga "Annyeonghaseyo…" ucap Jungkook menunduk sedikit memberi hormat,suga pun hanya menunjukkan senyum evilnya pada Jungkook membuat Jungkook terdiam takut.  
"Kita Mau makan kemana nih?" Tanya namjoon "Kita ke rumah makan sushi saja.. di dongdaemun" Seru J hope "Baiklah… oh ya… Aku dengar taehyung punya pacar?" Tanya namjoon "Iya.. Aku juga kaget tiba tiba Dia menperkenalkan pacarnya pada Kita ya…" ucap J hope menoleh ke arah Jimin Jimin pun berkata iya sambil mengangguk angguk Jungkook yg mendengar percakapan itu semua hanya bisa terdiam Dan tidak mau memperdulikannya lagi "Aku akan melupakannya.. itu mudah"  
"Apa susahnya menghapus cinta dari orang yg Baru Aku kenal…" ucap Jungkook dalam hati

"Hey Jungkook" ucap suga "Ne?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah suga "Aku dengar kau pintar membuat lagu…. apa kau Mau membuat lagu bersamaku? Aku sedang membuat lagu untuk mini album BTS yang Baru nanti"  
"Mwo? Jinjja? Bolehkah?"  
"Tentu saja.. boleh… Nanti kamu bisa kapan saja datang ke dorm.. minta nomorku pada Jimin… sebelum kamu ke dorm telepon Aku dulu… takutnya Aku sedang diluar"  
"Ohh.. Ne.. kamsahamnida hyung" ucap Jungkook tersenyum "Oh ya gimana… kamu berteman dengan ketiga bocah itu" Tanya suga "Mwo? Ohh.. taehyung,Jimin Dan ho seok? Hehehe.. gwaenchana… Dia baik sekali padaku.."  
"Jinjja? Baguslah.. Hehehe Aku kira mereka akan cuek.. pada orang yg belum mereka kenal"  
"Oh ya.. hyung.. Aku Mau bertanya sesuatu…"  
"Mwoo? Bertanya apa?"  
"Apa.. taehyung itu.. playboy?"  
"Mwoo? Hahahahahhaaha… anni… Dia orang yang setia.. walau kelihatannya Dia seperti bad boy tetapi Dia sebenarnya namja yang baik"  
"Ohh.. begitu…"  
"Memangnya kamu kenapa Bertanya Hal itu? Apa gara gara hubungannya dengan Yein?"  
"Annii… anni.. Hehehe Aku hanya Bertanya saja" ucap Jungkook lalu memalingkan wajah bohongnya ke arah kaca Mobil

"Ayo Jungkook! Kau pasti bisa melupakan namja itu.. ini bukan pertama Kali kamu patah hati… hwaiting!" Ucap Jungkook dalam batinnya

Setelah bersenang senang makan bersama,kini Jungkook sudah mengenal Namjoon,jin Dan suga lebih jauh.  
Mereka berbagi makanan Dan tertawa bersama…  
Jungkook merasa sangat senang.. Ia kini sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarganya "Jin hyung… Aku dengar… dengar kamu suka dengan Mario bross?"  
Tanya jungkook "Hahahaha Dia memang sangat menyukainya!" Seru Suga "Aku Sudahh mengoleksi semua boneka Mario dirumahku.. Hehehe.. kamu Mau lihat?"  
"Mwo? Jinjja?.. Aku sangat ingin melihatnya.. Aku Penasaran sekali dengan hyung.. hihihi…"  
"Hati hati.. Nanti kamu bisa jatuh cinta denganku hahahaa"  
Mendengar jin berkata itu Semuanya pun tertawa Dan semakin melontarkan berbagai lelucon lelucon lucu yang mengocok perut.

Breekk~~~ Jungkook menutup pintu mobil Dan turun dari Mobil van putih itu "Semuanya.. terimakasih… ya.. Hari ini.. sangat menyenangkan.." ucap Jungkook "Itu rumahmu Jungkook?" Tanya jin sambil menunjuk ke arah rumah dengan cat warna putih bertingkat 2 itu.  
"Oh.. Ne… apa kalian Mau mampir?" Tanya Jungkook "AnniYaa.. tidak usah.. sudah jam 9.. sudah malam.. kalau begitu Kita pulang dulu ya" ucap Namjoon "Baiklah.. sampai ketemu nanti.. hati hati!" Seru Jungkook tersenyum melambaikan tangannya "ANNYEONG!" teriak ke 5 namja yg berada di dalam Mobil itu sambil tersenyum manis Kaca Mobil itu perlahan tertutup Dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Jungkook masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan senyum cerianya.  
"Aku pulang…"  
"Jungkook kamu dari Mana saja?"  
"Aku habis makan malam dengan teman teman eomma…"  
"Baiklah… cepat kamu tidur besok kan sekolah"  
"Ne…"

Nettttonett tonettt tonett~~~~ Alarm jungkook berdering keras Dengan terpaksa jungkook membuka matanya dan terduduk di atas kasur.  
Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya "Ya ampun… Aku sangat malas pergi ke sekolah" ucap nya sambil mengucek ucek matanya yang masih setengah tertidur,ia pun mengambil ponselnya yg terus berdering Dan terlihat pukul 07.00 Jungkook pun segera bangkit Dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

"Jungkook ayo sarapan…"  
Ucap eomma nya yg terduduk di kursi makan sambil memainkan smarphone di tangannya,  
Namja cute itu pun duduk di kursi makan sambil memakai dasi sekolahnya "Eomma.. doakan Aku ya.. semoga Aku lulus Dan di terima jadi Trinee Bighit ent.  
"Mwoo? Itu agency apaa? Eomma tidak pernah dengar… kenapa kamu tidak masuk SM atau JYP?"  
"Sm Dan JYP itu agency besar eomma.. Aku sudah daftar… tetapi semuanya tidak ada yg lulus…"  
"Hmmm.. kalau begitu semoga kamu bisa di terima deh.. di big.. big… apa namanya?"  
"Big hit eomma…." Seru Jungkook sambil mengunyah daging yg ada di dalam mulutnya "Ohh iya… iya… semangat ya adeull… hehehe.. oh ya eomma Hari tanggal 01 September akan menginap ke jepang… jadi eomma tidak bisa menemanimu…"  
"Nde!? Yahh.. Aku kan ulang tahun eomma.. lalu aku dirumah Sama siapa?"  
"Kamu kan bisa jaga diri… sendiri.. atau.. ajak teman kamu saja menginap disini"  
"Ahh.. mullla(tidak tahu)..! seterah eomma…. Aku selesai.. Aku berangkat dulu ya" Ucap Jungkook langsung mengambil tas sekolahnya Dan berjalan menuju luar rumah "Yakk! Tunggu… ini uang sakumu! Teriak eomma.  
Jungkook pun memutar badannya Dan kembali ke arah eommanya "Oh iya.. heheh Aku berangkat…"  
"Nee… hati hati!"

Sesampainya di halte bus,Jungkook terduduk Dan mengaktifkan layar ponsel nya,terlihat Berita Headline yang menjadi Trending topic

"V BTS resmi berpacaran dengan Yein Lovelyz"

"Kedua agency Sudah mengkonfirmasi Hubungan V Dan Yein"

"V BTS berpacaran dengan Yein,Fans mendukung"

"Jadi mereka sekarang sudah resmi berpacaran… huuffttt" jungkook menghela nafasnya melihat seluruh berita berita yang terpampang di internet Jungkook pun menekan Dan menyentuh sentuh layar Galaxy Note 4 nya ke atas,kebawah Dan ke segala arah

"Aku pikir mereka cocok!"  
"OMG! Apa ini benar?!"  
"Aku setuju… mereka berdua sangat serasi"  
"Jadi rumor mereka pernah dekat ternyata terjawab sekarang…"  
"Aku harap ini hanya lelucon"  
"Selamat atas hubungan kalian!"

Semua komentar komentar di baca Jungkook satu persatu,membuat Jungkook semakin panas "Mwooya… apanya yang cocok!" Teriak Jungkook lalu bangkit sehingga membuat orang orang yg berada di halte kebingungan dengan jungkook yang tiba tiba berteriak.  
Sadar… seluruh mata memandang dirinya,Jungkook lalu kembali terduduk Dan menunduk malu

Drrtt drttt~~~~ ponsel Jungkook bergetar Jungkook pun membuka Kotak Pesan masuk di Kakao talknya "Jungkook! TAEHYUNG sudah mempunyai pacarT_T… aaaaaa" sms min Jung "Jinjja? Hahaha sabar ya" balas Jungkook "Kamu dimana? Aku sudah sampai sekolah nih"  
"Iya… Aku lagi di bus sekarang"  
"Baiklah.. Aku akan menunggumu… oh ya aku mulai menyukai jimin hehehe.. Dia baik Dan tampan"  
"Mwo? Hahaha Dia memang baik kepada siapa saja"  
"Kamu tidak menyukainya kan? Aku kan tau kamu suka namja hehehe" balas min jung "Yakk!" Balas jungkook dengan Nada kesal "Hehehhee.. miann… kalau begitu cepat ke sekolah…"  
"Iyaa…" jungkook pun mematikan teleponnya Dan memasukkan Galaxy Note 4 ke dalam saku celana panjang sekolahnya

Kringgg Kringgg~~~~

Bel sekolah berdering kencang seluruh murid masuk kedalam kelas dengan terburu buru Termasuk dengan taehyung,jimin Dan J hope yg Baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas "Pagi…" ucap taehyung tersenyum yang duduk di samping jungkooK Jungkook hanya membalas senyumnya tapi tidak menjawab sapaannya.

Kini kelas menjadi sunyi dan hening… Hanya ada suara Guru kang yang terus menjelaskan pelajaran bahasa inggris yang membuat seluruh murid murid mengantuk

Kringg kkringg!  
Bel istirahat berdering keras membuat murid murid yg tertidur Di kelas terbangun Dan bersemangat untuk segera pergi dari kelas yang membosankan.  
Guru Kang keluar Dari kelas,Dan lalu diikuti oleh Semua murid murid "jungkook.. ayo ke kantin…" ucap Jimin "Iya…" jungkook tersenyum Dan bangkit lalu bergerak mendekat ke arah Jimin

Mereka ber 4 berjalan menuju kantin bersama…  
para yeoja yeoja yg dulu sering meminta tanda tangan kini sudah mulai lelah Dan tidak terlihat lagi gerombolan fans yg mengikuti 3 artis itu di sekolah

"Jimin… sepertinya yeoja yeoja disini sudah tidak mengejar ngejar kalian lagi.. haahaha" bisik jungkook "Iyaa.. baguslah.. jadi Aku semakin bisa terus bersamamu.. hehe"  
"Mwooyaa…" jungkook mendorong tubuh Jimin yg menempel dengan lengan nya

"Heyy.. Ho seok… Jimin Dan Jungkook jadi dekat sekali.. ya…." bisik taehyung yg melihat kedua namja itu berjalan Di depannya sambil tertawa satu sama lain "Iya.. sepertinya.. jimin.. menyukainya…" ucap J hope "Mwoo? Jinjja?"  
"Sepertinya… Dia Saat Di dorm selalu telponan dengan jungkook,Aku lihat pesan kakao talk nya hanya ada jungkook saja… hahaha mungkin Dia menyukainya… sepertI Dia dulu menyukai yeoja yg ada Busan.. itu.. tingkahnya Sama.. Saat dulu ia menyukai yeoja itu"  
"Jadi jimin… menyukai jungkook?"  
"Aku pikir begitu.. memangnya kenapa?"  
"Anni… tidak apa apa… Aku hanya khawatir saja.. dengan jungkook nanti Dia hanya Di permainkan oleh Jimin.. kamu tau kan Jimin cepat bosan sekali.. bahkan tahun lalu ia sudah mengencani 5 orang… hanya dalam 1 bulan"  
"Itukann dulu… Dia sudah berubah sekarang" ucap J hope

"Jungkook kamu Mau… pesan apa? Aku yang teraktir" ucap Jimin tersenyum "Jinjja? Hehehe kalau begitu Aku Mau…..(jungkook berfikir sejenak)  
Tteokbokkie!" Seru jungkook "Hahahah baiklah.. Aku pesan dulu ya…" Jimin dengan semangat nya berjalan menuju stand penjualan yg ada Di kantin J hope Dan Taehyung yg berada di meja makan itu hanya terdiam Dan tidak menyangka Jimin kini sedang jatuh cinta pada namja yg ada Di hadapan Mereka "Yakk jeon jungkook… apa kamu menyukai Jimin?" Bisik J hope yg mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah wajah jungkook Mendengar itu Jungkook hanya bisa membelalakan matanya Dan tertawa "Nde? Hahahaha Anni… Kita hanya berteman" ucap Jungkook tersenyum "Tapi…. cara jimin memperlakukanmu berbeda.. Dia sepertinya tertarik padamu" bisik J hope "Mwooyaa… tidak… Kok" ucap Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya

Mata Jungkook pun sejenak melirik ke arah taehyung yg sedang melihat ke arahnya.  
Saat Jungkook melihat ke arah wajah taehyung,mata namja itu melihat ke arahnya juga Dan membuat Jungkook langsung mengalihkan penglihatannya ke arah lain

"Jungkook! Jangan lihat namja Ituu… Dia hanya akan menyakiti hatimu.. lupakan Dia…" ucap Jungkook dalam hatinya Jungkook hanya berpura pura memainkan ponselnya.  
Tangannya gemetar karena jantungnya kini berdebar cepat.  
"Aa.. eottokhe… Aku bisa Gila karena ini!" Teriak Jungkook dalam hatinya

"Makanan tibaa…" Seru Jimin yg duduk di samping jungkook dengan membawa sepiring besar penuh dengan tteobokki "Wahh… lezat sekali" ucap Jungkook "J hope,taehyung ayo makan… Aku traktir ini" ucap jimin "Mwo jinjja? Gomawo…" ucap J hope lalu langsung mengambil sumpit Dan menusuk tteobbokki itu dengan sumpit yg ia gunakan

"Lezatt sekalii" ucap J hope "Gimana kookie? Lezat?" Tanya Jimin Jungkook pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Jungkook senang sekalii.. Saat bersama jimin… apa Dia menyukainya?" Tanya taehyung dalam hatinya sambil melihat ke Dua namja yg saling tersenyum Satu Sama lain di hadapannya

Dengan tidak sengaja Jungkook Dan Taehyung bersama Sama menusuk Salah satu tteobbokki dengan sumpitnya sehingga sumpit mereka bertemu di tempat yang Sama.

Jungkook Dan taehyung menegakkan kepalanya,matanya menghadap satu Sama lain "Maaf" ucap Jungkook lalu langsung mengangkat sumpit miliknya "Gwaenchana.. ini kamu makan" taehyung mengangkat sumpitnya Dan diarah kan pada Jungkook (ingin menyuapi Jungkook)  
"Anniya.. tidak usah" ucap Jungkook Taehyung pun menaruh sumpit itu lagi ke mangkuk putih diatas meja Dengan wajah kesal taehyung hanya terdiam "Jungkook kenapa sih.. Hari ini… Dia selalu menghindariku Saat di kelas… Dan sekarang Dia tidak Mau bicara padaku… Dia anehh…" ucap Taehyung dalam hatinya sambil melihat wajah Jungkook yg mencoba terus menghindar Saat taehyung memandangnya

~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 Jam kemudian

Jungkook melihat layar ponselnya Terlihat pukul 14.55 "5 menit lagi bel yesss" Seru Jungkook Ia pun menoleh ke arah taehyung yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas meja belajarnya Jungkook pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang,terlihat jimin Dan J hope juga tertidur pulas di atas meja belajarnya.

Jungkook kini menaruh kedua Tangannya di atas meja,ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas tumpukan Tangannya Dan menghadap ke arah wajah taehyung sedang tertidur di hadapannya

Suasana.. menjadi sunyi… hanya suara suara burung berkicau terdengar dari luar kelas "Taehyung…. jika Aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu… apa kau akan mencintaiku?" Lirih Jungkook sambil menatap wajah tampan namja yg ada di depan matanya Jungkook kini sedikit tertegun melihat orang yang ia cinta berada di hadapannya,bukan rasa senang yang ada di hatinya tetapi kini ia merasa sesak.  
Matanya yang mulai berkaca kaca menahan rasa sakit di hati kecilnya "Jika Aku mengharapkan ia putus dengan yeoja chingu nya mungkin Aku di anggap Gila Dan tidak tahu diri… sebaiknya Saat ini Aku melepasnya…"  
"Apa Aku akan sanggup menghapus rasa cinta ini?"  
"Mungkin Walau Aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu… kau akan tetap memilih yeoja itu kann?"  
"Aku saja.. bodoh.. bisa mengharapkan dirimu menjadi milikku… Aku memang bodoh.. seharusnya Aku tahu diri…"  
Semua Kata Kata itu kini terlintas di benak Jungkook.

Tiba Tiba Taehyung membuka matanya,ia melihat jungkook sedang mempoutkan bibirnya menghadap ke arahnya.  
Sontak jungkook kaget Dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.  
Taehyung pun ikut menegakkan tubuhnya Dan kepalanya menoleh ke arah wajah jungkook yg sedang berpura Pura memperhatikan papan tulis Di depan

"Yakk.. jungkook"  
"Wae?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam "Apa Aku Punya Salah padamu? Sepertinya sikap kamu aneh padaku Hari ini…"  
"Anni… tidak ada"  
"Bohong… memangnya Aku tidak tahu.. Nada Bicaramu tidak pernah seperti ini kemarin.. Tapi Hari ini kenapa kamu seperti ini?"  
Jungkook pun hanya berpura Pura menulis sesuatu Di buku tulis kecil miliknya,walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yg ia tulis.  
Dia hanya menutupi kegugupannya Saat berbicara pada Taehyung Dan hanya itulah satu satunya cara untuk melepaskan semua amarahnya "Jungkook!"  
"Ada apa sihh?" Tanya jungkook dengan Nada Bicara sedikit tinggi Jimin Dan J hope pun terbangun dari tidurnya Dan melihat pertengkaran Dua namja yang ada Di depannya "Kenapa kau begituu? Apa kau marah padaku? Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung "Tidak ada Taehyung.. kau tidak Salah apa apa.." Ucap jungkook dengan jelas

J hope Dan jimin pun memandang satu sama lain "Kenapa mereka?" Tanya J hope dengan hanya menggerakan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara Jimin pun mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu

Kringgg krrriingg~~~~~ Bel pulang berbunyi Seluruh raut wajah murid murid lain pun berubah menjadi ceria

Setelah guru keluar dari kelas murid murud lain pun berjalan keluar dari kelas

"Jungkook Aku pulang lebih dulu ya… byee" Ucap jimin "Byee…" jungkook tersenyum Dan melambaikan tangannya pada jimin Dan J hope Taehyung pun hanya terdiam,mengikuti langkah jimin Dan J hope ke luar kelas

"Min Jung ayo pulang" Ucap jungkook datang menghampiri sahabatnya itu yang sedang membereskan buku "Mian.. sebenarnya Aku sudah pindah rumah… Jung.."  
"Mwoo? Eoddi?"  
"Di seongbuk.."  
"Bukankah itu cukup jauh dari sini? Kenapa pindah?"  
"Ayah ku dipindahkan kerja Di sana… jadi aku pindah rumahh"  
"Yahhh.. kalau begitu sekarang Kita beda arah jalan pulang dong?"  
"Iyaa.. hehehe miann.. Aku baru memberitahumu sekarang"  
"Yasudah… lalu kamu pulang sama Siapa?"  
"Hmmm Sama namja chinguku lah"  
"Mwoo? Kamukan tidak punya pacar Dasar pembohong!" Seru jungkook "Jinjja! Aku Punya…"  
"Jungkook ayo pulang… bersama" Ucap Taehyung yg Tiba Tiba datang menghampiri jungkook yg sedang mengobrol dgn Min Jung "Eoh Taehyung.. annyeong" Sapa min Jung Taehyung pun hanya membalas sapaan min Jung dengan senyuman hangatnya "Kalau begitu Aku duluan yaa.. byee" min jung berlari meninggalkan jungkook "Yakk! min Jung!" Teriak jungkook

Kini jungkook hanya berdua Di dalam kelas bersama Taehyung Jantungnya pun mulai berdegup kencang "Kamu Mau ngapain? Kenapa balik Lagi kesini?" Tanya jungkook "Aku hanya ingin pulang bersamamu… ayo Kita makan bersama…" Ucap Taehyung "Memangnya tidak apa apa? Nanti kalau Di Cari Sama manajer kamu gimana?" Tanya jungkook "Tidakk akann.. Aku sudah Minta izin"  
"Tidak… tidak usah… Aku ingin pulang saja.. kamu makan bersama yeoja chingu mu saja.. kenapa denganku"  
Jungkook lalu langsung berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung Taehyung pun menghela nafasnya Dan berlari mengejar jungkook.  
Kini Taehyung menggenggam Tangan jungkook lalu menariknya

"Yakk.. Taehyung.. kamu Mau apaa!" Teriak jungkook yg berusaha melepaskan eratan tangan Taehyung dari Tangan kanannya Jungkook terus berusaha menghentikan langkahnya tetapi ia terus terseret oleh Taehyung yg menarik tangannya "Taehyung!" Teriak jungkook Taehyung pun kesal Dan menarik jungkook lalu membanting tubuh jungkook di dinding lorong sekolah Sontak membuat jungkook kaget Dan berteriak Taehyung pun langsung menaruh tangannya di atas dinding,kini mereka saling berhadapan..  
Kini Kepala Jungkook berada di tengah tengah kedua tangan Taehyung yang bersender di dinding lorong itu.

Taehyung menatap jungkook dengan mata yg tajam.  
"Apa salahku padamu sampai kau bersikap dingin seperti ini padaku?" "Kau tida..k Sal..ah apa apa" ucap jungkook terbata Bata karena gugup wajah mereka sangat dekat "Tapi kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku? Apa Aku telah menyakitimu? Katakan saja.. jadi Aku tau kesalahanku"  
"tidakk Taehyung kau tidak Salah… Aku yang bersalah bersikap seperti itu padamu.. maafkan aKu" ucap jungkook menunduk

Taehyung pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jungkook "Sudahlah… kalau kamu marah padaku.. terserah… itu hakmu"  
Taehyung pun langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan jungkook.  
Jungkook pun meratapi kepergian Taehyung,Dia merasa bersalah Dengan apa yg ia lakukan Hari ini…  
"ada apa denganku! Kenapa Aku malah marah dengannya.. aaaaaaaa…" jungkook kesal lalu mengacak acak rambutnya

Jungkook pun berlari mengejar Taehyung menuju pagar sekolah Tetapi terlambat,Taehyung sudah pergi menaiki taksi berwarna Abu Abu.  
"Aku harus minta maaf padanya… ini tidak benar… harusnya Aku menghapus perasaan ini.. bukan malah menjauh darinya…" ucap Jungkook Kini jungkook merasa jantungnya berdebar cepat,perasaanya gelisah.  
"Aaa.. eottokhe!" Teriak jungkook kesal Nettt neett~~~ ponsel jungkook berdering "Yeoboseyo…"  
"Halo.. jungkook… gimana Taehyung apa Dia bersamamu?" Tanya jimin "Hah? Aa..a..anii.. Dia sudah pulang" ucap jungkook "Mwoo? Bukannya Dia Mau Pulang bersamamu?"  
"Iyaa.. Tapi tadi ada masalah.. sedikit… jadi Dia Pulang lebih dulu" ucap jungkook "Ohh begitu.. yasudahh… kamu sudah Pulang?"  
"Iyaa.. Aku lagi di halte bus"  
"Baiklah.. kalau begitu sampai ketemu besokk.."  
"Neee" jungkook menutup telepon itu.  
Dengan rasa bersalah jungkook pun melangkah Pulang ke rumahnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Sudah berkali Kali ia menelpon Taehyung Tapi tidak di angkat,sudah berkali Kali ia mengirim pesan singkat pada Taehyung Tetapi tidak ada balasan satupun dari namja itu.  
"Taehyung.. maafkan Aku" jungkook terus menerus mengirimkan sms itu pada Taehyung,Tetapi tidak ada satupun pesan yg di balas oleh Taehyung.  
"Sudahlah… mungkin Dia sangat marah padaku… memang Aku yang Salah…"  
Jungkook lalu menaruh ponselnya diatas meja kayu disamping tempat tidurnya.  
Namja itupun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk ber sprei putih.

~~~~ tenonet nonet nonet ~~~~

Alarm jungkook berdering keras,iapun membuka matanya,ia meraba raba meja kayu di samping tempat tidurnya,lalu mengambil ponsel yg terus berdering.  
Nett tenonett net-  
Suara bising itu telah berhenti,jungkook kini bangkit Dan terduduk di atas kasurnya Ia pun mengaktifkan layar Smartphone nya. Terlihat tanggal 25 Agustus 2014 jam 06.10

Jungkook pun menghela nafasnya "Huuftt… sudah 3 Hari.. Taehyung Dan 2 anak itu tidak masuk sekolah… padahal Aku belum sempat.. meminta maaf langsung padanya… apa Hari ini Dia akan masuk sekolah?" Tanya jungkook dalam benaknya

Kini jungkook berjalan memasuki pagar sekolah sambil memainkan layar ponselnya melihat Berita di SNS

"BTS akan Tour ke di jepang Tanggal 10 September"

"BTS siap ekspansi Jepang tanggal 10 September"

"Mungkin mereka Saat ini akan berangkat ke Jepang.. Jadi tidak bisa masuk sekolah… huffft"  
Jungkook pun terus berjalan menuju arah kelasnya Kleekk~~~ ia membuka pintu kelasnya Mata ia terbelalak Saat ada namja yang ia tunggu tunggu selama 3 hari duduk di samping kursi belajarnya Jungkook pun tersenyum Dan berlari kecil menuju kursinya "Taehyung…!" Sapa Jungkook dengan memperlihatkan Gigi kelinci putihnya Taehyung pun hanya terdiam Dan terus memainkan iPhone nya Merasa dihiraukan Jungkook lalu perlahan diam Dan menaruh tasnya di atas kursi nya,iapun duduk di samping Taehyung.  
Kini suasana menjadi canggung dan sunyi,bukan suasana kelas Yg sunyi tetapi suasana diantara mereka seperti orang Yg tidak mengenal satu Sama lain Kadang Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung Dan taehyung pun juga sebaliknya melirik Jungkook Yg sedang membaca buku di sampingnya

Jimin Dan J hope pun masuk kedalam kelas "HEyy kookie.. kamu sudah datang…" ucap jimin "Kookie pagi.." Sapa J hope "Heyy annyeong…" Jungkook tersenyum Dan melambaikan tangannya pada kedua namja tampan di depannya "Kalian dari mana?" Tanya Jungkook "Aku Dan J hope dari ruang guru.. memberikan Surat izin karena kemarin Kita bertiga kan gak masuk"  
"Ohh begitu…"

Kringgg krringgg~~~~ Bel masuk berdering jimin Dan J hope pun langsung duduk di meja belajarnya Termasuk murid murid Lain yang berlarian masuk kedalam kelas

Breekkk~~~~ Ibu Jung masuk kedalam jelas "Pagi anak anak…"  
"Pagii bu…." Seru murid murid serempak "Hmmm Hari ini.. masuk semua kan?"  
"Iya bu…."  
"Taehyung,jimin,ho seok? Kalian sudah masuk?"  
"Sudah bu… kemarin Kita ada syuting Jadi gak bisa masuk sekolah,chisonghamnida" ucap Taehyung "Oohh ne ne.. gwaenchana.. Ibu mengerti…"  
"Ne.. kamsahamnida" ucap Taehyung

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu Ibu akan memberitahu tugas baru untuk Kalian"  
Mendengar itu murid murid pun menghela nafasnya "Ahh.. tugas apalagi"  
"Aku sangat lelahh"  
"Nado nadooo" keluh murid murid "Ibu akan bagi Kalian menjadi kelompok.. kelompok..1 terdiri dari 2 orang saja.. tugas Kalian adalah membuat lagu duet… bersama pasangan Kalian,kalian harus membuat lagu Dan instrumennya yang bagus,nanti kalian akan bernyanyi bersama,per kelompok akan ibu nilai"  
"Lalu bu kelompoknya milih sendiri atau bagaimana?" Tanya seorang murid yeoja "Kelompoknya bersama teman sebangku Kalian…"

Mendengar itu Jungkook Dan Taehyung pun langsung menegakkan kepalanya kaget "Mwo?"  
"Kalau begitu.. Kalian tentukan dari sekarang konsep lagu Kalian… ibu akan keluar sebentar… tugasnya akan di kumpulkan tanggal 10 Sept. Oke!"  
"Neee!" Teriak murid murid serentak,kecuali Jungkook Dan Taehyung Yg masih bengong memikirkan bagaimana mereka akan bekerja Sama..

Kringgg kringg~~~ bel istirahat berbunyi Seluruh murid murid pun bergegas pergi ke kantin Jungkook pun membereskan buku buku yang berarakan di atas meja belajarnya "Jungkook.. ayo Kita ke kantin" ucap min Jung "Iya sebentar" Jungkook pun memasukan pensil dan penghapus ke dalam kotak pensil berwarna coklat miliknya "Taehyung… ayo ke kantin bersama" ucap Min Jung "Tidak… Kalian duluan saja" jawab Taehyung tersenyum "Yak! Taehyung ayo ke kantin!" Seru jimin Yg menarik kerah belakang namja itu sehingga membuat Taehyung berdiri "Aaaishh! Lepas!" Teriak taehyung "Ayoo cepatttt" jimin Dan ho seok pun mendorong dorong taehyung menuju keluar kelas,dengan malasnya Taehyung terpaksa ikut kedua temannya itu ke kantin.  
Disamping itu min Jung Dan Jungkook berjalan di belakang ketiga namja itu menuju kantin

"Lihat Lihat… dari belakang saja mereka sangat tampan… aaaaa" ucap min jung "Mwooyaa… tidak Ahh biasa saja…" ucap Jungkook "Aku tau kau suka dengan Dia kan?"  
"Mwo?"  
"Iyaa kau suka dengan namja itu kan…?" Tanya min Jung "Namja siapa?"  
Min Jung pun menghentikan langkahnya Dan menghela nafasnya "Apa Harus Aku panggil?"

"Yak! Kim taehyung! Jungkook suk*" Omongan Min Jung terhenti Saat Jungkook langsung membekap mulut comelnya itu

Mendengar teriakan itu,jimin,Ho seok Dan Taehyung menoleh ke arah belakang "Yak!" Teriak Jungkook di telinga min Jung "Mwoyaa… apa yang kamu katakan?" Tanya Taehyung Jungkook pun melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada min jung.  
Min Jung pun bernafas lega Dan tertawa "Hahahaha.. aa..anni.. Aku hanya bercanda" ucap min Jung Taehyung pun memasang wajah flatnya lalu membalikan pandangannya lagi Dan berjalan menuju kantin

"Yakk! Neo michoso?!" Teriak Jungkook pada min Jung Saat ketiga namja itu sudah mulai menjauh dari keberadaan mereka "Hehehe.. benarkan kamu menyukainya… padahal Aku kira kamu akan menyukai jimin…"  
"Sudahh diamm.. jangan bawel!" Ketus Jungkook lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin "Hahahah jangan marah dong!" Seruu min Jung Jungkook pun hanya memasang wajah kesalnya Dan mempoutkan bibirnya

Setelah sampai di kantin Jungkook Dan min Jung duduk di meja Yg terpisah dengan Taehyung,jimin dan Ho seok "Yakk.. kenapa Kita tidak makan bersama mereka?" Tanya min Jung "Anii.. Aku hanya sedang malas..saja…"  
"Kau bertengkar ya dengan Taehyung?"  
"Tidak! Dasar sok tau!"  
"Jangan bohong… Aku perhatikan di kelas kamu Dan Taehyung diam diam saja.. tidak mengobrol Sama sekali…"

"Min Jung…. Jungkook ayo makan bersamaa… kenapa Kalian malah duduk disini" ucap jimin datang menghampiri mereja berdua "Ohh ne.. ne…" dengan senyum lebarnya Min Jung menarik narik tangan Jungkook ke tempat meja makan 3 namja tampan itu,  
"Kapan Lagi aku bisa makan bersama mereka… aaaaaa" ucap min Jung dalam hatinya Yg sedang bersorak gembira Kini Jungkook duduk di hadapan Taehyung,sementara Min Jung duduk di hadapan J hope,Dan jimin berada di samping Jungkook Jungkook pun canggung.. ia hanya mengudek udek ramennya,tanpa memakannya sedikit pun "Min Jung.. kamu bisa main alat Musik apa aja?" Tanya Ho seok "Hmmm.. akuu bisa bermain piano Dan gitar"  
"Wow.. kau pasti hebat…" ucap jimin "Hehehe gomawo…"  
"Kamu bisa buat lagu?" Tanya Ho seok "Aku dulu pernah coba tapi.. gak bagus… Aku cape…" ucap Min jung "Tidak apa apa.. terus saja mencoba.. nanti juga pasti hasilnya bagus.. kok" ucap jimin "Yg pintar membuat lagu itu Jungkook… Dia dari SMP sudah pandai membuat instrumen Musik,bahkan dirumahnya saja pialanya ada 1 lemari…"  
"Jinjja?" Tanya Ho seok dan Jimin

Jungkook Yg sedang terbengong pun kaget langsung menghadap ke arah Dua namja itu "Kenapa?"  
"Apa benar kamu memenangkan Banyak penghargaan dari karya membuat Lagu?"  
"Eohh? Anni.. tidak banyak…" ucap Jungkook "Apanya Yg tidak banyak… Dari 30 Lomba Yg ia ikuti… di 27 lomba Dia dapat juara pertama"  
Ucap min Jung "Daeebakk!"  
"Hehehehe" Jungkook pun hanya tersenyum malu dengan apa Yg terjadi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 Jam kemudian

Seluruh murid murid lain beranjak keluar dari kelas menuju rumah masing masing,Termasuk juga Jungkook yang sedang membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas sekolahnya Jimin Dan J hope sudah keluar kelas lebih dulu menuju Mobil Van Mereka.

Taehyung masih di dalam kelas merapikan buku bukunya bersama Jungkook berdua.  
"Eummm.. taehyung…" panggil Jungkook "Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung Yg sudah menggendong tas di belakang punggungnya bersiap untuk pulang "Kapan Kita akan mulai membuat lagunya?"  
"Seterah kamu saja.."  
"Kamu bukannya ingin pergi ke Jepang?"  
"Iya…"  
"Kalau begitu… gimana kalau tanggal 01? Kamu bisa gak?"  
"Nanti deh Aku hubungin Lagi… Aku Tanya jadwal ke manajer dulu"  
"Ohh Baiklah…"  
Taehyung pun berjalan membuka pintu kelas Dan keluar meninggalkan Jungkook

Setelah selesai merapikan seluruh bukunya Jungkook bersiap pulang Dan berjalan keluar kelas.  
Tetapi Saat berjalan ia menginjak sesuatu benda Yg tergeletak di lantai "Mwoya ige?" Jungkook pun membungkuk mengambil benda Yg ada di depan pintu kelas itu.  
"Gelang.. ini.. seperti nya Aku pernah melihatnya….?"  
Jungkook mencoba berfikir "Ahh! Ini milik Taehyung!" Teriak Jungkook tanggap Iapun berlari menuju Mobil Van putih Yg terparkir di lapangan sekolah

*Tok Tok Tok Jungkook mengetuk ketuk kaca jendela Mobil van itu Melihat Jungkook berada di luar pintu, jimin pun langsung membuka pintu Mobil itu.  
"Jungkook ada apa?" Tanya jimin Jungkook pun melongok longok ke dalam Mobil "Dimana Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook "Hahh? Eoo.. Dia disana…." ucap jimin menunjuk ke arah Taehyung Yg sedang menyebrang jalan menuju supermarket Yang ada di seberang sekolah.

Jungkook pun tersenyum,ia langsung berlari mengejar Taehyung

Dengan cepatnya Jungkook berlari keluar pagar sekolah Dan menyebrang ke sebrang jalan.  
"Taehyung!" Teriak Jungkook yg sambil berlari Taehyung pun menghentikan langkahnya Dan menoleh ke arah belakang "Huuhh huuhh… ini gelangmu" nafas Jungkook Ter engah engah karena kelelahan berlari mengejar Taehyung.  
"EOhh..iniii gelangku…" Taehyung terkejut Dan langsung mengambil Gelang itu dari tangan Jungkook "Gomawoo… ini gelang pemberian Yein…" ucap Taehyung tersenyum Melihat Gelang itu Kini kembali ke dalam genggamannya.  
Raut wajah Jungkook Kini yang tadinya gembira bisa bertemu Taehyung, langsung berubah "Mwoo? Yee..yeein?"  
"Iyaa.. Yein.. yeoja chingu Ku.. Hehehe gomawo.. ayo kita ke supermarket… Aku traktir minuman" ucap Taehyung "Aa…annii… gwaenchana… Aku langsung ingin pulang saja…" ucap Jungkook Yg mulai terisak "Kenapa? Ayo Aku belikan minuman dulu… nanti akan Aku antar sampai halte bus… Naik Mobil van"  
"Anni.. gwaenchana… Aku pulang saja… bye…" Jungkook tersenyum miris menahan isak tangisnya "Baiklah… byee" taehyung melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jungkook

Jungkook pun berjalan kembali ke arah sekolah dengan lunglai,pandangannya kosong Dan tangannya gemetar

Taehyung pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju supermarket yang jaraknya tinggal 20 Meter Lagi dari tempat Dia tadi berdiri

#CHIITTTTT (suara rem Mobil)  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ *BRUGGGGHHHH~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ Mendengar suara tubrukan yang nyaring di telinganya Taehyung langsung memutar balikkan kepala Dan badannya melihat ke arah jalan.  
Terlihat Mobil Yg berhenti di tengah jalan Dan Seorang namja Yang tergeletak di atas aspal Penuh Darah

"JUNGKOOKKKK!"

To be continued~~~~~~

Hayy buat semuanya... sebenernya slalu update.. tapi di blog wordpress.. kalian bisa kunjungin okee.. makasih yaa ;) 


End file.
